The Dawn Of Our Death
by HerSalvation
Summary: Stefan and Elena, set during a zombie apocalypse. A lot of darkness and angst. There will be death. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the first chapter of my second Stelena story. I'm super excited and I've been planning this for a while and I hope you enjoy!**

**Before I start, I'll just make a quick summary.**

**All human. Elena lost her parents and she's been depressed and she's dating Matt Donovan, quarterback on the football team. Not even he can make her feel better though. Unfortunately, Jeremy or Jenna doesn't exist in this story. When a chaos strikes not only Mystic Falls but the entire world, Elena is rescued by Stefan Salvatore, a loner at her school that everyone just chooses to ignore. But during this crisis, can Stefan and Elena save each other from their darkness and despair while saving themselves from danger? Oh, and don't expect smut because it's a freaking zombie apocalypse! I don't know how 'The Walking Dead' can pull it off but I can't, so sorry about that, but other than that I hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been months since their death. Since I thought that I would die in that car with them. It's been months since I felt so isolated in that car filled with nothing but water. If it's been months since my parents died, then why am I not better? Why do I still come home, and end up with new cuts every night? Not even my friends or Matt can help me. Matt. Sweet and kind-hearted matt, he deserves so much more than me. It annoys me and sickens me how I'm just stringing him along, how he doesn't see the bad in me. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. Every day I wake up, I feel number than the day before. My parents wouldn't have wanted this, but what choice do I have? I'm seventeen, I lost my parents and I'm struggling to get through life one day at a time. The main question is, how am I going to get through life?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All I want to do is just disappear. I mean no one will ever miss me or remember me right? My mom died, my dad left, my own brother left me. Every time I want to just give up, I can't. There's this restraint. Elena Gilbert. The day her parents died, was the day I saved her life. The memory is still fresh in my mind. The screech of tires, the sound of a car plunging into the water…

_Abandonment, it's all I've ever been fond of. My family scattered away from me, I'm practically just air in my school. I'm just Stefan Salvatore. The guy who wears dark clothing, inflicts pain on himself, and desires nothing but to escape this cruel town. The only escape I can get is old wickery bridge. As I walk on the crinkly leaves of the forest, being able to see the clearing, I see a car pass by. As it passes by, I saw the most beautiful brunette in the backseat. Suddenly, the car takes a sharp turn and swerves off the bridge. Without any thought, I quickly ran and dived off the bridge. The water was freezing and dark but all I knew was to find the girl and her parents. When I saw the car, it was completely submerged. It hit the bottom of the river. I swam towards the car as quickly as I can and saw that the girl and her mother were already unconscious. The dad was still struggling to crack open the window and open the door. When he noticed me trying to help, he immediately told me to save the girl. Once I moved to her window, I could've sworn that time just froze. Her face had the most flawless features. Most of her dark hair covered her face, but I was able to get a good look at her face. I managed to rip the car door off and pulled her out and swam to the surface. Once I laid her down on dry land, I dived back underwater to save her parents. I managed to pull them both out of the car and above water, but it was too late. The last breathe was drawn from them and now the girl's survival was my priority. After minutes of performing __CPR, she choked out water but remained faint. Once I called an ambulance, I quickly left, not wanting her to thank me or be on the town's news. _

Ever since that day, I watched her. I watched her cripple from her loss and saw the grief and depression in her eyes. What sucks is I did nothing to help.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Making my way down the hall to Mr. Saltzman's daily guidance counseling is a dread. Every time I come out of his office I pretend that it's actually helping, which it's not. Everyone assumes that talking about your "feelings" helps you break through your "shell". It's all bullshit. "Elena, have a seat," the first thing Alaric says. With a sigh, I plop myself down on the uncomfortable chair.

After about an hour of talking about my parent's death, I finally had it. "Can I go now?" I ask, not wanting to be in his office any longer. With a gesture of his hand, signaling me that I can leave, I quickly make my way to the door.

When I stepped outside into the hallway the first thing I hear is silence. That's the problem. I know that school is over but there are always those stragglers who stay behind. When the silence is unbearable, I start making my way down the hall towards the back door to get to the parking lot. At the end of the hallway, I see the familiar silhouette of Matt Donovan, my "boyfriend". Smiling that there is at least a presence that I know, I walk towards him. "Hey Matt." I said as I greeted him. There was no response except for a deep growl that erupted from his throat. Confused and not being able to see his face, I walk closer asking him if he's okay. I stopped making my way towards him, not knowing what his problem was, and then he stepped into the sunlight that shone through a window, making me gasp with horror on his appearance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I don't know what's happening. I come straight home and I find blood everywhere in my house. "Uncle Zach?" I call out. And I all hear are clashes of items in the kitchen. When I make my way towards the kitchen, there's a huge trail of blood leading to the back door. When I turn around, there he was. My uncle Zach or at least it was his body. His face was just discolored, and his body didn't look aligned or straight. His eyes lost all color there ever was in them and he looked as if he was going to just kill me…or even eat me for the matter. He didn't look alive...he looked…he looked dead. As he sauntered towards my direction I quickly dodged from his reach and ran upstairs into my father's study where he kept a loaded gun at all times. I pulled it out of his drawer and slowly yet quietly made my way back downstairs, wanting to get to the front door. Fortunately, Zach was out of sight but that didn't mean that I was safe. Right out of the blue, he lunged at me and that's when I pulled the trigger on my own uncle. It's as if everything just froze. I just realized that I killed someone, my own uncle! The thing is, he wasn't even alive to begin with. It's almost as if, as if he was dead yet alive at the same time. "Elena," was the first word that came out of my mouth after I realized that the impossible just happened to be possible. Without further thoughts, I quickly ran outside to my car and drove as fast as I can to the school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Numbness is all I felt the second I saw Matt's deformed shape. His blue eyes were now faded to a grayish white. His skin looked as if it was ripped apart and was now a grayish green. His mouth was the worst. Everything was just blood. His jaw looked as if it were just hanging. What's worse is that I couldn't move. My feet wouldn't budge even though I was internally screaming at myself to move. As Matt was walking, or limping towards me there was this look in his eyes. They just screamed "I'm going to kill you". Right when he was about 2 feet away from me, I felt myself getting tugged by my wrist and was soon running with a stranger towards the front door of the school. "Who are you?" I asked, not enjoying the fact that this man was rescuing me when I don't even know him. Without a word he seated me in his car and quickly got in and drove away from the school. Everything was just going too fast. The adrenaline from how fast he was driving was piling onto the whole adrenaline from the running. When I asked who the stranger was, all I got was ignorance. Right when I was about to ask him again who he was, another body that was in the same state as Matt was, just came out of nowhere and hit the car making me scream out loud. After driving with intense speed for another 10 minutes, the stranger pulled up at a gas station. "Let's just say that I'm your best shot at survival." He said, making me turn my head and look at him. I didn't know who he was, but I sure as hell wish I did. He had the most flawless face with the most flawless features. His eyes were just a beautiful shade of green and the emotion his eyes showed made me click with him instantly. His eyes had this sadness in them. Almost as if he was damaged as much as I am.

Snapping out of my thoughts, "A name please?" I asked him with a hint of bitterness, not liking that I have a stranger to save me from whatever is happening to Mystic Falls right now. "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He replied, his name just fit him perfectly. "Well Stefan, I'm Elena." I stated. When I looked at him, there was this sense of familiarness. I ended up asking him out loud if we met before. "We've only been in the same class since the 6th grade." He replied, leaving me shocked that for 6 years this guy has walked the same hallways as me and I haven't noticed him at all. Before I can say a word, he gets out of the car to fill it with gas. "6 years?" I mutter to myself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there it is! In case any of you haven't caught on, it's set during a zombie apocalypse. I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review and criticize if there are any flaws that you guys want me to fix. Oh, and also what I do doesn't reflect on this story. Like you know how Stefan and Elena are, I guess you could call them emo? Yeah, I don't cut myself I just feel as if, if I added that element it would add more onto the darkness and angst in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! And for TheInstantClassic, when Stefan shot Zach, he didn't know what he was doing, he acted on impulse. And in the summary I mentioned that Stefan is a loner that everyone ignores so that's why Elena doesn't know Stefan. I hope that cleared out your confusion. As for the guest who also left a review, thank you for the kind words and I'm also a fan of the two shows. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It's been almost 3 days since Stefan saved me from whatever was happening in Mystic Falls. Most of the time we just don't talk to each other and stay out of the other's way, unless he decides to let me in on his "major" plans. Two times, two times we almost died. Once was in the gas station, the second time was when he decided that we needed new weapons, turns out the owner of the store was dead, but still walking.

"What's happening to Mystic Falls?" I asked him as we were driving towards the highway, leaving behind the town that we once called home. Home, it became such a bittersweet word ever since my parents died. It felt like such a foreign word, as if I was learning English all over again. "It's not just Mystic Falls," Stefan replied, bringing me out of my thoughts. "It's the entire world." He continued, leaving me in shock that there were more of these "things" outside of Mystic Falls. "Well then what's happening to the world?" I asked, pressing onto the issue, demanding for answers. "You familiar with the term zombies?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head, regretting for wanting to discover what's happening to the world. "Now you know." He said. "So then what's the plan? Are we just going to drive aimlessly for the rest of our lives?" I asked, hating that this news was making me scared and vulnerable by the second. "We are going to find another source of life. Humans, anything other than those zombies." He explained, making this situation harder to take in. What hope is there if the whole world is suffering from this "disease"? Who knows how long it'll take to find an actual living person. "How are we going to find another human being if the whole world is infected? You said it yourself, it isn't just Mystic Falls, it's the whole world. Who knows who else is out there other than these creatures." I snapped at him, feeling this vulnerability increasing. "You talk too much. You should conserve your energy and just be thankful that I saved your whiny ass." He replied in a tone only a jackass would use. "Prick," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "I heard that." He stated. "Good, you were supposed to." I said with a huff, as I leaned back into my seat, refusing to make any connection with him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

In moments like these, I question myself why I even bothered to save Elena. All she's ever done is just question me and my plans. So what if I got us killed almost two times, it only happened twice and I'm not going to let that happen again. Every time I consider just leaving her for dead, I end up restraining myself. Something about Elena just makes me want her closer to me. She's done nothing for me in the past and all I've ever done for her was save her, multiple times actually. My mother used to say that when you love someone, you don't think about anything else, you don't hesitate to do something for the one you love. Is that what's happening to me? Am I falling in love with a girl that I barely know? Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I just keep my eyes on the road and keep driving.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It's been almost a few weeks since whatever happened to the world hit Georgia. In these past few weeks that I have been surviving with Bonnie, all there was was just death. It covered the entire part of Georgia. Bonnie is worn out, I'm tired as fuck, we haven't even anything for days and all I wish for is to be home. I wish that I could go back to the time when everything was close to perfect.

In moments like these, I regret leaving. I regret leaving my brother with just my uncle to care for him. My dad treated our family like a joke and he took off a few days after our mother died. Stefan was crushed and destroyed by the loss and I didn't do anything about it. I was so harsh and cold to him. He needed me and all I did was just leave. Now that mistake is going to haunt me forever. Even if it isn't possible, I just have to know if my brother is ok.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After driving for hours, I finally pulled the car to a stop. Apparently, I drove us right outside of Georgia. Looking to my right, I saw a sleeping Elena, muttering something. '_Even in her sleep she won't shut up' _I thought to myself, letting out a slight chuckle. As I pulled up to yet another gas station, I left my car to be filled gas while making my way inside the store. To my advantage, the light was still on, allowing me to know where I'm actually going. As I made my way over to the food and beverage aisle, another dead walker lunged at me, causing us both to fall on the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As I groggily opened my eyes, I was still sitting in Stefan's car in a gas station. The thing is where is Stefan? He wasn't in the car, or outside the car. As I looked around in the car, I noticed that he left his gun in the backseat. I reached over to pick it up and slowly opened the car door, in search of Stefan.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

For multiple times, I tried to get him off of me, but he wouldn't budge, he just kept snapping at my face or throat. I tried to look for anything that could be used as a weapon but everything was useless. I left my gun in the car, stupid mistake, and Elena's probably still sleeping. I'm fighting for my survival so I can help Elena survive but I'm hopeless. I'm right back where I started. I'm the guy who just keeps destroying his life along with everyone else's life. No wonder Damon left me. As I was starting to give up, I heard the sound of a trigger go off and the dead walker went limp.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was horrifying to see a dead zombie just lifeless. Its blood was pooling around the floor and it made me sick. Then the whole thought just hit me. I killed a dead guy. It isn't every day that a girl gets to say that she just killed a guy who was already dead but I just killed a dead guy! As I saw Stefan push the dead body off of him, I immediately went over to help him up. "Are you okay?" I asked, breathing heavily from all the running to rush to the store and the sound of hearing myself pull a trigger. Speechless, he just nods, still absorbing what just happened a minute ago. I honestly felt bad for him. He was so shaken up and without any hesitation or thought; I just pulled him in for a hug, trying to make this situation better. After minutes of just standing there, holding each other, we both realized our position and tensed up. We pulled apart and just awkwardly stood there. Wanting to get out of here, I suggested that we should leave and with a quick nod, we left the gas station and drove to god knows where.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

** So there it is and I hope you enjoyed it. In case any of you couldn't tell, in the third paragraph, it is Damon's POV. I know this chapter didn't have anything romantic going on so sorry about that but I hoped that little action scene was okay. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of update. I had a minor writer's block but I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been almost a week since the incident at the gas station. Things between Stefan and I got even more awkward-if that was even possible. I tried to convince myself that the hug meant nothing, he means nothing to me…but then why do I have this feeling that I care about him? I keep telling myself that I'm only sticking around for my own survival, but somehow along the way, his survival means something to me too.

My stomach grumbling quickly snapped me out of my own thoughts. It's been almost 3 days since we both have gotten around without food. I have to constantly remind myself that getting food these days isn't exactly a walk in the park. "Look, I know you're starving but I just need you to be a little more patient," he said, bringing me out of my starving thoughts. Nodding, I just stare blankly into the window, wondering how my life became this way.

_ Isolation. That's the first thing I feel when my dad's car drove off the bridge. The water is just flowing into the car rapidly and my dad is struggling to get the door opened. While all this chaos is happening, my mom, the only woman in my life that guided me to through the rough patches of life just sat there unconscious. I wanted to break down, cry out for help, but I had to be strong. Sometimes at the worst times you have to be brave for the sake of the people around you, for the sake of yourself. As the water reached just underneath my chin, my dad was telling me to take a deep breath. _

_ The moment the car was completely submerged, I felt so numb. It's as if I died but I was still here. It's different, not being able to breathe; you're restraining yourself from breathing. My dad is still struggling to break open the window but we both know it's the end. We're going to die in a car that's completely submerged underwater. By this point my head is about to explode from the lack of air. All I feel is agony, complete, torturous, agony. The last thing I see before I slowly lose my consciousness is a figure swimming towards the car, trying to reach out for me._

The car quickly swerving to the left startled me, waking me up. "Could you drive any worse?" I asked with a snarky tone. "Yep, sorry there was uh, a, there was a zombie in the middle of the road." He explained, with a nervous tone. As Stefan was driving down the road, I noticed a couple-they looked like a couple-appear out of the clearing in the woods to my right. They were desperately waving their hands at our car and the look on their faces practically screamed for help. As Stefan kept driving forward I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt to just leave them. "Stop," I started. "Stop the car Stefan." I demanded. With a confused expression, he slowly pulled the car to a stop and I quickly ran out the car making my way towards the two survivors. I heard him yell out my name but I just kept walking towards them.

By the time I made it to the two strangers, they were a mess. Their clothes were stained with dirt and blood and the girl had puffy eyes from probably crying and the guy had piercing blue eyes and he was a mess as much as the girl was. As I slowly approached the strangers, Stefan caught up with a gun in his hand. Turning around to look at him, Stefan's face was just a mix of shock and hatred. Ignoring his cold expression, I turned back to look at the two strangers. "What's your name?" I asked the girl in a comforting voice, wanting to reassure her that there isn't any danger nearby. "B-Bonnie," she stuttered and gesturing to the man and saying his name is Damon. As we spent minutes explaining our situation and learning that they were engaged, I noticed that Stefan hasn't spoken a single word. Giving Stefan my attention I pulled him aside to discuss what we should do now. "We can't just leave them here Stefan." I started. "We don't even know them Elena." He snapped. "Judging by your expression it sure as hell looks like you do know them." I snapped back, not liking his tone. Looking taken aback, he claims that he doesn't know Bonnie or Damon at all; I state that they're coming along with us. "It's better if we have more survivors with us Stefan, it'll be safer." I explain as he walks back to his car. Walking back towards the couple, I decided to bring them along with us, not caring if Stefan decides to argue with me later on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My brother Damon was the last thing on my mind in this whole zombie apocalypse. Why should I even care if he lives or dies? He sure as hell didn't give a crap about me when he decided to leave me alone to grieve about my mother's death and father's abandonment. Why should I save his arrogant ass? Oh right, Elena. She just decided to bring him and his fiancée along. As much as I hate it, she does have a point though. The more people we have in our "group" the more protection we can all have. I hate feeling so humanly. I hate caring about others other than myself. It'll end up crippling you, destroying you. Unfortunately, I still care enough to save Elena, my brother, and his unknown fiancée.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The few hours spent driving to nowhere had to be the most awkward position the four strangers have ever gone through. The whole drive was silent and tense. No one spoke a word or made a noise it was just complete silence. The first person to attempt to break the ice was Damon. "So where exactly are we headed to?" he asked, directing his question towards Stefan. "Don't know," Stefan replied, with a neutral yet cold tone. Noticing his coldness ever since they met the harmless couple, Elena sent a warning glare to Stefan's direction while he just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

When night fell, Stefan parked the car in a vacant field and stated that this was their destination for the night and that he and Elena are going to watch the area for the night. When Bonnie and Damon were settled and asleep in the car, Elena walked over to Stefan and whacked the back of his head. "Ow! Why? What was that for?" he exclaimed. "You know what that was for!" she yelled back while pointing a finger at him. "They're helpless as we are Stefan and you've been such a dick to them. Why?" she continued, furious that he was treating their new allies as a piece of shit. "You really want to know why?" he asked with an annoyed tone. With a determined look on her face, Elena nodded. "Damon is my brother. He left me after my dad left us because of my mom's death. He told me that he was leaving me alone with my uncle because my depression was too much for him to deal with. Considering the fact that he's married, he sure as hell didn't care much about me over the years so why should I care enough to help save him? Oh right, because of your demanding ass!" he stated, leaving Elena shocked by the discovery that this man was the brother of Stefan Salvatore. She honestly felt bad for smacking him in the head and forcing him to let the couple tag along. "I'm-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "Just forget it," he said in a more quiet tone, as he walked away to the other side of the car, with his back to Elena. '_This is going to be a rough ride' _she thought to herself as she leaned against the car and was watching the area in front of her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When morning arrived, Elena turned to the sound of Damon getting out of the car. She watched as he walked over to Stefan and offered to keep watch until Bonnie wakes up. "There's not much you can do." Stefan stated coldly as he pushed past Damon's shoulders and climbed in the car. Rolling her eyes at this ridiculousness, she climbed into the passenger's seat giving Damon a weak smile before climbing in the car. "Look, I know that you and Damon aren't very family like but you shouldn't be so harsh on him considering the situation we're currently facing," she said, whispering so she doesn't wake the sleeping Bonnie in the back. "Trust me, if you were abandoned by your own family, you'd be acting the same way." He whispered back with a harsh tone. Angry that he thinks she doesn't know what it's like to not have a family anymore, she leans back in her seat and refuses to make any contact with him. Fortunately, at the same time, Damon goes back in the car and Stefan immediately drives back on the road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I shouldn't have said what I said. I knew that she lost her parents and that she's left with no one. But how am I supposed to act as if everything is okay between me and Damon? He left me alone to grieve while he went on and found himself a new life. He went on and found a life without pain, loss, and depressing family members. And then there's Elena. She's the beautiful girl with a broken soul that everyone can't see. She hides behind the most gorgeous smile and she says that she's fine when clearly she isn't. Sometimes I just think that no one that beautiful should be so broken. The sound of a stomach grumbling pulled me out of my thoughts. Taking a quick glance at everyone, I knew that we were all starved. Everyone was getting thinner each day and I knew that if we don't eat, we'll all have a better chance starving to death rather than getting killed by those dead cannibals. Thinking about our death made my heart sink and actually gave me a wakeup call, that this is all reality. No more running, no more waking up from this bad nightmare, this is our reality.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I don't know how we're going to survive if we don't eat. Getting angry at Stefan is the least of my worries. If we don't find something to eat, we're all going to starve to death. What scares me the most if that there is a possibility that one of us won't make it till the next sunrise. After another day of driving aimlessly looking for any source of food, Stefan pulls to a stop and I know that we failed to find food…again. Bonnie and Damon offered to keep watch for the night not wanting us to tire ourselves out. Before we could protest, they immediately left the car to keep guard. With a sigh, I slowly let my eyelids close, attempting to fall asleep.

Throughout the night, Stefan ended up taking his jacket off and handing it to me thinking I would be cold even though it was in the middle of June. As I looked over to his side, the sleeve of his shirt was pushed up and the underside of his arm was exposed, revealing cuts after cuts after cuts. Gasping at the sight of the marks, realizing how depressed he really was or still is, I reached out to his arm and slowly ran my fingers over the cuts not realizing what I was doing. "Pretty sick right?" Stefan asked, causing me to pull away from his arm. "Life must've really hit you hard." I stated, wondering why Stefan just let life destroy him when he could've made things right. "Well it must've hit you pretty hard too." He replied before grabbing my left wrist and pushing the sleeve of his jacket and my shirt up, revealing all the pain and damage that was scarred into me. Not wanting to see the sight of my scars, I immediately pushed back down my sleeve, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Look, I'm not going to tell you that everything's going to be okay," he started, bringing my full attention towards him because it's rare to hear people say that they're not going to say it's ok when you would normally hear them say that it is when clearly it isn't. "None of this is okay. And as sad as this sounds we're all going to die if we don't find something to eat fast. The longer it takes to find food the closer we get to our death." He continued. Agreeing with his words, I nod silently. "Our main problem is, is where are we going to find food, I mean we're basically in the middle of nowhere." Damon said, surprising us both causing us to turn our heads towards the back of the car. "I don't know." Stefan said with a tone of desperation in his voice. "You know that's what you've been saying a lot lately to me Stefan, I get that you hate me okay, but you have to tolerate my existence so we can somehow compromise." He continued. With a scoff, Stefan quickly stormed out of the car causing me and Damon to follow. "I don't have to do anything for you or with you Damon! I owe nothing to you, you left me so you could live a better life than what I was living. Honestly, you could drop dead right now and I would walk away because you and I are NOT brothers anymore. I don't care what you do or what you have to say because I'm forced to set my hatred towards you aside so that I can try to keep this group alive." He said with a loud and aggressive tone, bringing all of our attention towards him. With one last glare towards his brother, he stormed off to another part of the field. "I'm not going to get involved in this fucked up relationship you guys once shared, but just please, stop getting on Stefan's nerves Damon. We're just seventeen years old and I know that that isn't much of an excuse but we've been through hell, even before this whole zombie chaos occurred. So just please back off." I said with a pleading tone, wanting this hatred to end for everyone's sake, before walking off to find Stefan.

As I made my way through the field, I saw the familiar silhouette of Stefan sitting on a log just staring into the empty field ahead of us. Walking towards him, I sit down next to him on the log before playfully nudging him with my shoulder. To my dismay, he doesn't respond, immediately coming up with another way to cheer him up I poke him in his sides and he sits still like stone. '_So he's stubborn AND not ticklish'_ I think to myself. Having no other solution to get him to respond, I lean forward and place a light peck on his cheek. When he turns his head towards me, I give him a small smile, glad that I managed to get his full attention. My smile soon faded as I saw all the pain he's been through came rushing to the surface and I could see that he was just about to break down, when I suddenly saw limping silhouettes emerge from the distance. Following my stare, Stefan turned around to see what I was looking at and immediately pulled me and took off back to the car. When we made it back to the car Damon and Bonnie were talking while leaning against the car. "We have to move, now." Stefan stated sternly before climbing inside the car. Everyone including myself quickly climbed into the car and Stefan quickly took off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After driving for hours looking for any source of food or life, Stefan pulled over in front of a white mansion that was securely covered with what seemed like an electric fence. After scanning the mansion and the area around it, Elena found an actual living man sitting near a pond in the garden of the house. Yelling 'hello' to draw the man's attention, the man turned around and saw the four strangers. As he walked over to the group, he asked them what they were doing at his house. Damon explained their situation and how they don't have a shelter at the moment and was asking to stay at the man's house. Looking very reluctant to let these strangers enter his home, another two people came out of the house. One was a muscled, dark haired man, and next to him was a blonde, perky-looking woman. As they walked over to the man and the group on the other side of the fence, the dark haired one asked what was going on while the blonde woman seemed to feel upset that these strangers who didn't look that old were fighting for their survival. Cutting in, the woman declared that the strangers should be able to stay in their home. Exchanging looks, the older man sighed and opened the gate to enter their home and the blonde woman led them inside. "My name is Caroline Forbes," she stated. After introducing everyone's name, she led the group up the stairs to the guest bedrooms, while introducing everyone else's names. The dark haired man was Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's fiancée, and the older man was Tyler's father, Richard Lockwood, and his mother, Carol Lockwood is in bed rest.

Later that night, Elena kept on tossing and turning on her bed, not being able to find sleep. When she turned for what seemed like the hundredth time, her door was slowly opening and creaking, causing her to start panicking. Right when she was about to scream, Stefan appeared in the doorway. "What was that for?" he whispered in an annoyed tone when she threw a pillow at him. "That's for scaring me to death." She whispered back in the same tone. "What are you even doing here?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep because of the noise you're making in here." He stated. "Well I can't sleep either." She replied. As he walked towards her bed and sat himself at the foot of the bed, she sat up and moved herself next to him. "Don't you ever wish you could go back to a point in your life where everything was close to normal and painless?" she asked. "Always." He replied with a hint of sadness in his eyes. For hours they sat there talking and they ended up sitting against a wall and just kept talking until Stefan drifted off to sleep. As she brushed away some of the stray hairs on his forehead she couldn't help but think about the feelings that somehow grew towards him. She didn't like Stefan, no she was falling in love with a stranger and she's terrified…but she's loving every second of it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I wanted to give a shout out Carcar234 for the kind words and unfortunately I won't have Stefan forgive Damon until a very long time so sorry about that inconvenience but I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! TheInstantClassic, thank you so so so much for the sweet words you said, it literally made my day and I never knew that this story was that great until you said that it's "underrated" so thank you so much for the review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The stay at the Lockwood's mansion is a lot better than driving around aimlessly and looking for food. We're provided with food, clothes, showers, our own rooms and everything that helps us with our survival but I can't help but feel suspicious. I was walking in the hallway, just wandering around the house after lunch and there was this one room and I heard faint growling noises in it. The door was locked which was strange and I just had this sick feeling in my stomach, and I pray that these people are normal and have nothing to hide. I told Stefan what I heard but he brushed it off, teasing me that I'm paranoid. I laughed it off thinking that he was right, but I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right.

For days I secretly went to that door and every day I hear the growls but I can't place what the source of this sound is. I assumed it was a bear, but it seemed unrealistic. Then I assumed an untamed dog. After guessing almost every animal that I could possibly think of, none of them seemed right. And every time I go near that door, every time I feel more terrified of what's behind that door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After another day of trying to figure out what is behind the locked door, Elena slowly walked to Stefan's room with a concerned look. When Stefan noticed the disheveled Elena, he slowly sat up on his bed with the same concerned look. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I know that I'm probably paranoid and that I'm totally screwing things up with us staying in this house but I need to know what is behind that door Stefan." She said, desperate to know what is going on in this house. "Elena…" he said, not wanting to go through with this plan. "I need you to trust me on this one Stefan. This isn't just about me saving my sanity but it's also for everyone's survival." She interrupted. Sighing in defeat he nods and they both leave his room and head to the door.

When they get to the door, Stefan goes for the door handle but noticed it's locked. Stepping in front of Stefan, Elena pulls out a bobby pin from her pocket and starts picking at the lock. "You were prepared for this weren't you?" he asked. "Yeah pretty much." She stated with a small smile. With an amused scoff, he mutters 'manipulative chick'. After another minute of picking the lock, Elena finally manages to unlock the door. Before she could open the door, Stefan pulled her behind himself and telling her to stay behind him. As he turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door, the two were met with a sickening odor. It smelled as if someone or something died in the room. Covering their nose and mouth with their sleeves, they walked into the room and the first thing they see is blood. Puddles of blood were all over the floor. Then there were dead bodies with bites on their necks and arms and they were all dismembered. The worst part was that there was a zombie that was tied to a chair and was looking straight at them with hungry eyes and growling. The sight of this all made them sick and they turned to run and get the hell out of this house but were met with the elder Lockwood. "We have a problem here now don't we?" he said in a menacing tone before knocking out Elena and punching Stefan right in the face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're a sick man." I stated while Mr. Lockwood was attempting to drag me towards the zombie tied to the chair who I am assuming is Mrs. Lockwood. "It's the only way I get to keep her with me." He said. "You're a crazy man." I yelled. "Love makes you do crazy things." Richard yelled back. Right when he managed to get my neck near his dead wife's mouth, something knocked out Richard causing him to fall right next to the female Lockwood's mouth, and she immediately bit into his neck as he screamed out in pain. Wondering who just saved my life, I looked up to see Elena with a rock in her hand with an expression that just screamed out that she's pissed. Grabbing her hand, we quickly ran off to find the others.

When we made it to the living room, we found Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, and Caroline all tied up with tape covering their mouths. After we quickly untied them all I told the others what Tyler's dad was planning to do and that we have to get out of this house. Without hesitation, we all ran out the front door only to be stopped by Tyler. "Where's my dad?" he asked. "Tyler, your dad is a freaking psycho. There's no point in finding him in the house anyway because he's dead." Elena stated firmly. "I can't just leave my dad despite of his insanity." Tyler snapped back. "You do what you have to do but I'm leaving." Elena replied. With no further arguments everyone but Tyler followed Elena back to the car. "Caroline," Tyler called out. Getting her attention, Caroline turned around to look at her fiancée with a tear-stained face. "No Tyler. I love you but I can't stay here when your dad was doing god knows what. It's your choice whether you stay or come with us." She said with a shaky voice. Her sad expression was immediately placed with a scared and shocking look. Following her stare I turned my head to see the now dead but still walking Richard Lockwood appearing in the doorway of the front door. "Tyler!" Caroline screamed out, trying to warn him while running towards him. When Tyler turned around, he screamed and tried to run away from the zombie form of his father but was too late. Richard quickly grabbed Tyler and lunged at his throat. Before she could reach Tyler's dead body, Damon already caught up and pulled her back towards us. Reaching out towards her, Elena immediately wrapped her arms around Caroline, trying to soothe her. After finishing off the death of his son, Richard was starting to make his way towards us while we all scrambled to climb inside the car.

As I struggled to get the key to get in the keyhole to start the car I kept missing it from all the adrenaline from the previous 10 minutes of my life. While muttering profanities I felt a soothing hand on top of mine causing me to immediately calm down. As I looked up I saw Elena giving me a small smile while taking the key from my hand and inserting it in the keyhole herself. While starting up the car, the dead Richard Lockwood reached our car and started to pound his fists into the windows. "Holy crap…" I heard Elena mutter. Looking towards her direction, there were zombies walking towards the chaos going around our car. "Drive!" she demanded causing me to immediately press my foot on the accelerator.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The whole drive was a total chaos. There was a sobbing Caroline who was sobbing uncontrollably. Next to her was Bonnie who is officially traumatized by the whole zombie apocalypse, and a speechless Damon. In the driver's seat, sat Stefan, who couldn't think straight for the whole ride and to his right was Elena, the brunette who looks as if she is about to pass out.

When parked at the side of a highway, Stefan and Elena decided to watch for the night. "I should've believed you the first time you told me something was up." Stefan said the second Elena leaned against the car next to him. "My my, is that an apology Mister Salvatore?" she asked in a teasing tone while smiling at him. "Yeah yeah," he said with a light chuckle while nudging Elena with his elbow. "We're right back where we started aren't we?" Elena asked, immediately breaking the peaceful silence. "We have to go back to driving aimlessly, possibly starve for a couple of days, and possibly get ourselves in a life or death matter right?" she continued. "No," he replied, causing her to look at him. "Not anymore. I'm not going to put ourselves in that position again. I'm going to find the best possible way for us to survive, no matter what risks I have to take." He promised. "Then I'll help you." Elena declared, not taking no for an answer. Nodding, knowing by now that it's no use arguing with her at this point, he leans back against the car and looks up at the sky. "It's a full moon." He stated randomly. "Very nice observations." Elena replied sarcastically.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there you have it. I think this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, I don't know I kind of had a minor writer's block so sorry if this chapter seems short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6. I wanted to give another shout out to Carcar234, yeah I felt bad for killing Tyler off but I wanted to add some drama. To ExecutionerKain, thank you for the nice review and I know I updated fast but honestly I just love this story too much. I know that it sounds really biased considering that I'm the author but I'm not trying to toot my horn but I'm even excited to see where this story is going to go. So other than that thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Approximately 1:46 A.M._

"How much longer can they take?" Elena asked Bonnie, growing more worried by the second. "I don't know they've been gone for almost 4 hours by now." Bonnie replied, equally worried as Elena was. "Relax guys, they'll be back soon. I'm sure it's just a tiny bump in the road." Caroline said, trying to assure her new friends that everything is going to be okay. Despite the recent loss of her fiancée Tyler, Caroline was actually coping with the loss in a good way. Of course she grieved for the first few days but she manages to pull on a bright smile. "I hate this though. I hate not being able to help." Elena exclaimed. "Just give them time Elena, they'll make it back." Bonnie assured. With a sigh, Elena just sat down on the hood of the car, waiting for what seemed like eternity.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Approximately 6:40 in the morning_

As I was driving down the road with heavy eyes, Elena pointed out that there was a car passing by. Hearing this news, I quickly made a sharp u-turn and honked at the car, hoping to get their attention. When the car pulled to a stop, a blonde woman, and two men stepped out of the car, walking towards us. As Elena and I stepped out of the car and made our way to the three strangers, Caroline followed us out. When the three of us were met face to face with the three strangers, I looked at Caroline and she was gazing deeply into one of the men's eyes. Turning back to the strangers in front of us, the blonde one was looking at me in a "flirty yet seducing" way. Shaking my head at her stare I look at the other man and he looks like he is in his mid-thirties. Talking with each other about our situation, we ended up making a new alliance. Agreeing to drive until the next deserted area we see, we get back in our cars and continue our drive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Approximately 12:52 A.M._

"Come on Damon, just a little further." I said, completely out of breath from practically dragging my wounded brother back to the car. "Can't we just leave him here mate? He's practically dead anyway." Klaus suggested, equally out of breath as I was. "No! I'm not leaving him, he's my brother. If he's going to die then he's going to die with his friends alive rather than getting killed by those things." I snapped, not liking his suggestion at all. _'What was I thinking?' _I thought to myself while thinking about my plan from this morning.

_"You go to sleep Elena, Damon and I will keep watch." I told Elena, needing to talk to my brother, who I now consider a stranger…, an ally, but a stranger. Giving me a confused look, she nods and agrees to rest for the night. Heading over to Klaus and John with my brother, I explained my plan on scouting the city that's nearby this vacant field. "The city is vacant and there probably are going to be some of those zombies but we have the weapons. There may be some unattended stores where we can get our food and equipment. As long as we don't split, we can pretty much get in then get out in a breeze. Just make sure not to tell the girls." I explained, receiving nods and approvals from the other men. "Nice plan Salvatore." John replied, earning a small smile from me. Shaking hands with him, thinking that this was going to work, man was I wrong._

_11:48 P.M._

"I thought you said that this place would only have a few zombies crawling in it." John scolded at me. "This city was vacant; I thought that a majority of these zombies would have gone to the next city over." I shouted back while running away from the huge crowd of zombies moving rapidly, trying to get all of us. "This is your fault! You got us into this mess and you're going to solve this." John said, leaving me with a confused expression before he pulled out a knife and was ready to stab me with it. "Stefan no!" Damon shouted before standing in front of me and taking the blow. Watching my brother fall to the ground, Klaus quickly shot John in the stomach region of his body causing him to cripple in pain to the ground. Helping my brother up, I looked over to Klaus as he helped me. Leaving John behind, we quickly took off. "We don't have much time before they kill him and start following us again so we have to hurry back to the car and get the hell out of here." Klaus stated. Without hesitation, I force myself to move faster for my brother's sake. Hearing a blood curdling scream come out of John's mouth causes me to turn around and all I see is a massive around of zombies surrounding John, eating away at him I suppose. One of the zombies turns around and catches me staring; he immediately gets up and makes his way towards us. Not wanting to see the sight anymore, I quickly turn around and put more effort and literally drag Damon and Klaus.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Approximately 2:03 A.M._

"Quit your pacing Elena, they'll be back." The blonde Rebekah told me with an annoyed tone. "Shouldn't you be worrying about the fact that your brother Klaus is out there and he might not come back?" I snapped at her, causing her to shut up. Hearing footsteps and panting coming near us, I turn around to see Stefan and Klaus helping a wounded Damon. As they made their way closer to us, Bonnie immediately cries at the sight of her husband wounded. "What happened? Did he get bitten?" she asked with a shaky voice, while hugging the weak Damon. "No, he protected me from getting stabbed by John and ended up taking the blow." Stefan explained while making eye contact with me for a second. Not wanting to be around this chaos, I walk away from the group going further away from the cars.

After about five minutes of standing alone just staring blankly at the field's vastness, I hear footsteps approaching me, which I was assuming was Stefan. "Elena…" he whispered. "You promised me." I snapped, while turning around to look at him. "You promised me that I could help in any way that I can to help keep this group alive. You promised me that." I exclaimed. "I didn't tell you about this plan because I didn't want to risk your life." He explained. "Right you were protecting me, but what good is it if you could end up possibly dead?" I asked with a bitter tone. "As long as you're safe…" he said. "Don't give me that bullshit Stefan. Don't say that you wouldn't care if you died as long as I was safe. I could've lost you today because of your stupid plan." I interrupted him exasperated. "Why do you care so much? For six years, you haven't noticed me at school at all, and you sure as hell didn't care about me back then. So why now?" he said in a loud tone. "I don't want to lose you! I already lost too many people in my life and the last thing I need is to lose you too." I shouted while breaking down in front of him and just sobbed. Walking closer to me, he pulls me in an embrace and I tried so hard to fight him. I pushed him away and eventually gave up and buried my face in the crook of his neck while crying. And we just stood there, his arms wrapped around me while I cried and cried. "Please don't leave me." I whispered. "I won't." he whispered back as he held me more tightly, and made me feel more safe, secure, loved…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! By the way, I think I'll leave a shout out to everyone who reviewed every time I post a new chapter because I really want to tell you guys that I really appreciate it when you leave me sweet comments or when you tell me your overall opinion on the chapters so let me know if you want me to continue leaving shout outs or if it's getting too annoying. Other than that to ExecutionerKain I'm so glad that you're watching 'The Walking Dead'! It is by far one of the best shows that I have watched and I hope you enjoy the show because it is to die for. By the way, your username? Sounds like a total badass. To Carcar234 yes Damon still loves his brother and I won't spoil this chapter right now but I will write a bittersweet moment between them, and thank you for the kind words it really brightens everything up. To TheInstantClassic, thank you for your sweet words and I also loved the moment between the brothers and Stefan and Elena. All in all, I hope you are all enjoying this story so far and if there are any criticisms you have, I will gladly accept them to make this story even better for your entertainment, other than that here is chapter 7.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things between Stefan and I are I guess you could say it's complicated. We're not dating but we're very close "friends". Caroline suspects that something is being shared between us but of course I was in total denial according to Bonnie. No matter how many times I say that Stefan and I are just friends, I can't help but feel that maybe I actually do feel something for him. I'm still pissed off at the fact that he lied to me and went off and nearly got himself killed but I still care about him. The tension between Damon and Stefan has decreased. They don't act brotherly but they aren't completely ignoring each other which is a good sign…I hope. The last thing I want is for them is so finally be brothers again and then suddenly have that bond broken. We can only hope for the best.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After another day of driving then stopping for gas, we settled in yet another field. After everyone was settled and asleep, Damon got out of the car and dragged me away from the group before I could question him or say no. When he dragged me far enough to a nearby pond he immediately starts off by saying "Thank you." "For what?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. "Thank you for not leaving me behind even though I was a liability in a dangerous situation." He explained while dropping his look to the floor. "If we're going to get our bromance on, then I also thank you for almost dying to save my life." I said, causing him to look up at me again. "Why didn't you just leave me behind, I mean you did say that you would walk away from me if I ever dropped dead." He said, throwing me off guard. "I guess I figured that I wouldn't stoop as low as you did." I replied in a slightly bitter tone. "Are you ever going to forgive me?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Not knowing the answer to this question, I reply saying "I've considered it, but I don't know." Nodding, he walks away, heading back. Turning around I was met with a blonde girl giving a mischievous smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Not being able to get any sleep, I give up and get out of the car and find Caroline sitting against a tree. Walking towards her, I plop myself right next to her before letting out a heavy sigh. "Can't sleep?" she asks. With a light chuckle I reply "No not really. You?" "Sleep is the last thing on my mind ever since Tyler died." She explained while looking down at the ground. "So is anything going on between you and Stefan?" she asks, replacing her sad expression with a perky and excited "give me the details" look. "No and there's nothing going on between Stefan and I." I replied with a chuckle. "Oh come on you know you're in denial." She stated while nudging me. Shaking my head, she immediately gives me this stare that just belittles me, causing me to tell the truth. "Ok! So I may have feelings for Stefan, but why does that even matter I mean for all I know he could laugh at the fact that I actually like him, or love him for that matter." She exclaimed, finally getting this secret off her chest. "When you love someone you don't hesitate to do something for them, so what's stopping you? I mean he isn't dating anyone and he's right in front of you Elena, and it's obvious he's going to be here for the long run in your life. So what's stopping you from getting him?" she asked me, causing me to look at her. "Me. I'm stopping myself from getting Stefan because I'm terrified. I don't know why I just am." I explained, feeling stupid with myself. With a deep sigh, Caroline gets up and says, "Look, don't let this zombie crap get in the way of your life. I can already see that Stefan is your soul mate, so go get him, and I am a strong believer of love at first sight." She said with a smirk before walking off to the car.

After minutes of sitting in silence, mentally arguing with myself, I give up and walk towards where Stefan just went. "Screw it." I mutter while walking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Holy crap! You scared me." I shouted at the British blonde in front of me. Walking towards me with the same smug smirk she silences me with a light finger when I ask her what she is doing. Looking at her with a very confused face she slowly leans towards my face before her brother's voice is heard. "Rebekah, I was worried about you." Klaus said with the tone of sarcasm very present. "No need to worry about me Nik." She replied while turning around to face him. "Go back to the car, now." He demanded with a menacing tone. With a scoff she walks back towards the car. Looking at me, Klaus stated, "Stay away from my sister." Glaring at him I confidently reply, "Stay away from my friend Caroline and we won't have a problem." Rolling his eyes, he walks off towards the same direction his sister just left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I was walking towards Stefan I quickly hid behind a tree when I saw that he wasn't alone. He was with Rebekah. After several minutes of hearing their conversation, I saw Klaus approaching them and sending Rebekah back to the car and warning Stefan. After I was pretty sure Stefan was alone at this point, I slowly and quietly made my way towards him. Sneaking behind him, I quickly scare him causing him to jump and nearly scream like a girl. Laughing so hard at his reaction, he grabs me before I can run and starts tickling me. Laughing even louder for several seconds which felt like minutes, he finally lets me go and we sit at the edge of the pond, the tips of our shoes barely touching the water. "So why'd you come out here?" he asked after sitting in a comfortable silence. "Caroline and I were talking and I realized that I probably should be talking to you." I replied keeping my gaze on the water. "What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" he asked with a confused expression. "I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you." I said before raising my head to look at him. "If we're going to be honest now, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you too, hard." He replied, causing me to smile ear to ear. Without anymore words spoken, he slowly leaned forward before capturing my lips with his. This kiss lasted for moments but was cut off when they heard footsteps coming out of the water. As Stefan pulled away he looked up and saw a zombie emerging from the water. Pulling out his handgun, he aimed at the zombie and pulled the trigger, causing it to be dead…dead dead. Turning back to me, he smiles causing me to let out a small giggle before leaning in and kissing him again. As weird as this may sound, this whole zombie apocalypse thing actually had a bright side to it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update school started and it's been really busy already. Unfortunately I don't think I'll be updating as frequently as I used to during the summer. So sorry about the lack of updates in advance.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No one's POV**

"Leave me alone Klaus." Caroline stated firmly while walking away from the flirting Klaus. Dismayed that the stubborn blonde won't give into his charms he replies, "Oh come on love, you can't resist me any longer." "You're such an arrogant ass." She replied while turning around to face him with an annoyed look. "An _attractive_ arrogant ass that is." He replied, emphasizing the word 'attractive'. "I suppose you're right." She stated while walking in a seductive way towards him. When her lips were just about to touch his, she says, "But I'm not one who finds arrogant assholes attractive." Before pushing him away from her and walking away in search of Bonnie or anyone else other than this British bum. "Can you get any more desperate brother?" Rebekah asked, causing Klaus to turn around. "Oh come on, if I'm going to be near these people might as well have some fun." He said while walking past her. "Well then so will I." she muttered while a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

Despite the whole zombie problem I felt like I was finally at peace. The sun was slowly setting and I was calmly walking on a field when I saw the familiar silhouette of Stefan. Calling out his name, I slowly walked towards him while covering my eyes from the blinding sunlight. "Stefan?" I called out, feeling uneasy about the fact that he isn't responding. When I was standing right behind his back I slowly reached my hand out to his shoulder causing him to turn around causing me to gasp at the sight of my own fears coming true.

He was one of them. His warm, green eyes were replaced by grayish and lifeless eyes. The sunlight immediately diminished and left me standing in the dark with the now dead but alive Stefan. His pale and greenish face was covered in blood and he started to lunge for my throat or face causing me to immediately back away. Turning around to run, I was surrounded by everyone in the group in their dead bodies but were up and walking towards me, having a look that just showed that they were hungry…really hungry. Backing away from them, my back hit a firm chest before feeling blunt yet strong teeth bite hard into the crook of my neck causing me to scream out in pain before succumbing into the darkness.

I knew what death felt like. I mean just a few months ago I practically cheated death. You're just numb and still. No matter how many times someone pokes you or screams in your ear, you won't get up, you can't get up. Dying from a bite was different though. You could still feel everything. Right when I was pretty sure my heart stopped, I felt a strong force shake me, almost as if this was trying to wake me up. In a far distance I heard a faint but recognizable voice of Stefan. Hearing his voice get louder and louder by the second, my eyes shoot open and I see Stefan's face covered by a worried expression. "Seriously Elena. I thought you died in your sleep." He said, before letting out a sigh of relief. Sitting up, I look around and I see Bonnie, Damon, Klaus, Caroline and Rebekah all sitting around me wearing the same worried expression as Stefan. Well everyone except Rebekah, she looked more annoyed than worried. Shaking my head of my thoughts, I apologize for causing such trouble and worrying everyone. "False alarm." Damon stated, looking like he just woke up like five minutes ago. Grumbling, everyone slowly walked away from us. Turning to look at Stefan, I lean my head against his shoulder before letting out a deep sigh. "I'm really sorry." I whispered before turning my head and looking up at him. "It's fine; you can't help the fact that you're a heavy sleeper." He whispered back with a small laugh. Giving him a small smile, he leans in and places a gentle but deep kiss on my lips. Reluctantly pulling apart from the kiss that seemed to last for centuries, we get up from our spot and slowly walk back to the cars.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Damon's POV**

After the incident with Elena's heavy sleeper problem, Bonnie and I walk to a nearby tree near the rest of the group. Settling against the tree, I let out a deep sigh before closing my eyes. Hearing a sigh come out of Bonnie I open my eyes to see her staring straight ahead. "How did our lives get this way?" she asks before turning to look at me. "I don't know, but it sure as hell wasn't this way." I replied, turning my head to stare at the sun slowly rising from the horizon.

_"Come on Stef, I can't stand here and wait for you to catch up forever." I yelled out at my little four year old brother trying to catch up to me, while forcing back a laugh at the sight. Just when he was about a good fifteen feet away from me, the neighbor's vicious dog escaped from the backyard and was running straight for my brother. Before the vicious creature could even touch my brother, I immediately jumped in front of Stefan, taking __the painful bite from this untamed thing. The moment I let out a cry of pain, my father comes out of the house with my mother trailing behind. Looking at the sight of me on the ground with a bloody arm, my father immediately grew red while fuming with anger. Rolling up the newspaper in his hand he walks toward the dog before shooing it away with the newspaper. Whimpering, the dog runs back to its own backyard, not daring to step on our lawn again. With a heavy sigh, my father says, "Mary, get the boys their jackets, we're going to the hospital." He said before walking off to the car. Disappearing into the house and then coming back out, my mother dresses both my brother and I in our jackets. Carrying my now crying baby brother while holding my hand, she guides us to the car and my father takes off to the hospital._

_ The hospital was filled with chaos. The waiting room was the worst part. There were a few pregnant women moaning and crying in pain. There were a couple of kids getting pried away from their parents to get a check up from the doctor. Then there was me, sitting in my seat looking at the scene before me in pure horror. "Stay here and keep an eye on your little brother." My father commanded, bringing me out of my thoughts. Nodding, my mother and father get up and walked toward the front desk to sign papers and what not. "Why did you do it?" I heard Stefan ask while sniffling. Turning to look at my now puffy-eyed brother, I asked, "What?" while having a confused expression on my face. "Why didn't you let that dog just bite me?" he asked in a shaky voice. "You're my little brother Stefan. It shouldn't be a surprise that I would get hurt for you." I replied while fighting back tears. "Do you promise to always be my brother?" Stefan asked with a childlike voice. Not wanting to laugh at his foolish question, knowing that he's only four years old, I just nod. "I promise." I stated before hugging him and letting him cry into my shoulder. Looking up I saw my mom standing in front of us, looking as if she was about to cry at the her two sons who love each other as brothers hugging. Slightly shaking her head, not wanting to cry at something so little, she says, "It's your turn to see the doctor Damon." While giving a small smile. Nodding, I follow my father into the doctor's office, turning back to see my mother coax my little brother to sleep. "You're a true Salvatore Damon." My father stated while walking with me towards the doctor's office. "Isn't it my last name?" I asked him, confused at his comment. Stopping, my father crouches in front of me and asks, "Do you know what the name Salvatore means?" Shaking my head, he answers, "It means savior Damon." Cupping my face, he continues, "And Damon, I think that you're going to be the savior of this family." Patting my shoulder, he grabs my hand and we continue our way to the doctor's office._

"Damon?" Bonnie's small voice called out, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I replied. "You completely ignored what I said didn't you?" she asked with a playful annoyed look on her face. "No, of course not." I stated while keeping my expression calm. "Then what did I just say?" she asked in a challenging yet teasing tone. "How much you love me." I replied while slowly leaning in. "You're so self absorbed." She stated playfully. I replied, "You knew what you were asking for when you said 'I do'." Before capturing her lips, feeling a smile form on her lips. Pulling apart, she says, "You're still self absorbed but I love you." before giving me a small smile. "I love you too." I replied before leaning in for a kiss once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

Watching the sunrise would have to be the only peaceful and normal thing I've ever seen ever since this 'the dead are living' problem. Everything else has just been a dangerous blur. Feeling a pair of thin arms wrap around my waist brings me out of my thoughts. "Hey," I hear Elena whisper in my ear. "Hi." I reply. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, using the same whispered tone. Shrugging my shoulders I replied, "I don't know, I guess everything that has happened so far, saving you from zombies, seeing my brother again after 5 years, killing my uncle, almost getting stabbed by John, just everything that's happened to all of us." Letting out a deep sigh, she replies, "We've been through a lot in just a couple of weeks."

Placing a light kiss on the back of my neck, she whispers, "We better get on the road right now." Nodding we go off and gather everyone and plan our next destination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caroline's POV**

After a few minutes of listening to Stefan explain the plan for today, Damon immediately says, "You blondie, you're sharing the car with blondie number two and the british guy." While pointing at me. "What? Why me?" I whined. "Stefan's car is getting too crowded and his car is full of single people, like you." He replied before gesturing at Klaus. "You do know that you're an ass right?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "If grass is green." He replied with a fake smile on his face. "That didn't make sense." I replied with a confused expression on my face. "Not surprised considering you're a blonde." He said arrogantly. Gasping at his blonde comment, I shouted, "That is stereotypical!" As I was about to walk towards him to give him a taste of his own medicine, I felt a hand grab my arm. Turning to look at whose hand it was, I saw Klaus, wearing a smug smirk. Giving up I walk to his car and slammed the door after I got in. 'This is going to be fun.' I thought while leaning back into my seat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No one's POV**

After driving for what seemed like a century, the two cars slowly pulled to a top in front of a decent looking house. Getting out of the cars the group cautiously walked toward the front gate of the house and just blankly stood there, staring at this house that could possibly hold a deadly secret just like the Lockwoods. _'This is all too familiar.' _Elena thought. After a few minutes, a shoulder length brunette walked out of the house with just as much caution the group had. Aiming a gun with shaky hands toward the group, she shouted, "Are you one of them?" With his hands raised in the air, Damon replies, "We're not zombies so just put the gun down." "I know you aren't! Are you one of those thieves?" she replied, her voice losing its confidence. "What? No! We're innocent." Damon quickly replied, afraid that this brunette will pull the trigger. "Not that innocent." Stefan scoffed. "Shut. Up." Damon said through gritted teeth. As the door opened, a man that is probably in his 30's walked out of the door, and immediately stood in front of the woman protectively. "Are you guys going to be any trouble?" the man asked. Before Damon could reply, he was interrupted by an irritated Stefan, "Look, we're not any trouble and I hope you're not either. We're just looking for a place to stay or some kind of help. So we'll be on our way." He said while guiding Elena back to the car. "Stefan…" Elena whispered. "Wait." The man said. "If you're not any trouble then we'd be more than happy to let you guys stay here. We could actually use the number of people considering it's only the three of us here." He explained while giving a small smile to the brunette. Noticing that this green eyed man was eyeing him, he continued, "Look, I promise that we're not psychotic. We wouldn't have a choice but to stay in sane considering we have a kid here." As if on cue, a little girl with hazel eyes stepped out of the door while calling out, "Logan? Meredith?" Stopping at the sight of the group she blushes and shies away behind Meredith's leg.

Knowing that these people were helpless as they were, Stefan reluctantly accepted Logan's offer to stay at his house. Slowly opening the front gate, Meredith lowered her gun as the group of misfits walked towards their front porch. Before Damon could step on the front porch, Meredith quickly raised her gun and aimed it at him. Starting to panic, Damon slowly raised his hands up in surrender. Looking up at everyone on the porch, silently pleading for help, they all seemed to ignore him and had these alarmed look on their faces. Hearing the trigger get pulled, Damon closed his eyes, only preparing himself for his death. To his surprise, he didn't feel any pain and he slowly opened his eyes and cautiously turned around to see a dead walker right behind the front gate. Watching more walking dead bodies emerge from the streets, Damon quickly runs up the porch as Logan hurried for what seemed like a generator. The second the generator was turned on, the fences surrounding the house quickly lit up and had electricity running through them. "Wow, this is just…wow." Damon whispered in awe. "Everyone inside now." Meredith said in a commanding tone. Taking Elena by surprise, the little girl moved from her hiding spot and grabbed Elena and Stefan's hand and pulled them inside the house with the others quickly trailing behind. "We'll get your cars in the morning. For now, we're stuck here until they scatter away from here." Logan explained while panting from all the adrenaline. "Not going to argue with that." Damon replied in a shaky voice.

After a few moments of explaining what happened to each group, and getting led to their rooms, everyone was sitting at the dinner table, eating in awkward silence. Having the silence so unbearable, Caroline blurts out, "So are you two married or something?" Hearing her ask something so forwardly, the two adults practically choked on their foods, causing the little hazel eyed girl to snicker. "Oh, no, we're not married nor are we in a relationship. We're actually cousins." Logan explained. "Well then where did this little cutie come from?" Caroline asked while gesturing to the little girl next to her. "Right when all this stuff happened, my family and I got into a car accident and Meredith and I survived. We were trying to find our way back home when we found Katie." He explained while catching a glimpse at the little girl pushing away the vegetables with her fork. "She was crying and was basically helpless and we couldn't just leave her there. So we took care of her." Meredith added on. Understanding the strangers' story better, Caroline simply nodded and the awkward silence continued.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

After the awkward dinner, everyone walked to their rooms and got settled in for the night. Staying awake for what seemed like centuries, my eyes slowly closed, succumbing to the darkness.

_"Mommy!" I called out, running towards my mom. "There's the birthday girl." My mom said after turning around to the sound of my 3 year old voice. "Now, whatever you want to do, we'll do." My mom stated while scooping me in her arms and placing a peck on my nose. "Yes, and possibly end up with empty wallets." My dad said while walking into the living room. "Hi daddy." I said before my mom handed me over to my dad. "Good morning." He said while smiling. _

_ Giggling at my dad's cheeky grin, my smile soon faded as the scenery of my living room changed to the cloudy day of my parent's funeral. Hearing a loud clap of thunder, rain started pouring down and in front of me were my parent's graves. Reading their names engraved on the stones, my heart grew heavier and heavier as I felt my legs give away. Sinking to the ground the pain from my parent's death hit me straight to the chest. Uncontrollably sobbing, I could hear footsteps behind me. Turning around, I screamed at the sight of a walker reaching towards me. Getting up and running towards my house which strangely appeared out of nowhere. The run to my house was never ending. Every time I felt like I was closer to my house, there was even more land between. Not being able to run any longer, I bend over with my hands on my knees as I pant from all the energy used. Getting ready to run again, I feel yet another pair of hungry teeth bite into my arm. Screaming from the pain, this dream was all too familiar. Looking into the distance, I see an unfamiliar silhouette in front of my house. Not being able to detect this person, I could see the radiant color of green eyes staring sadly at me. Not even feeling the pain from the bite, I feel a growing pain inside my chest as I saw the green eyes growing even sadder at the sight of me dying. Feeling my eyelids grow heavy, the world slips beneath me as I fall into the darkness._

Gasping, I sit up in my bed, relieved that it was only a dream. Running a hand through my hair, I push back the covers and climb out of the bed. Not wanting to stay in my room alone any longer, I walk towards Stefan's room. Wanting to find the closest comfort there is to home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

Sitting up to the sound of my door opening, I see a silhouette of a female in the doorway. Squinting through my groggy eyes, the silhouette is very similar to Elena. Guessing that it's the seventeen year old brunette, I call out, "Elena?" Having no response, I get up from my bed and take small steps toward the figure. When I was about a mere 3 feet away from the female, she responds with a thick british accent, "Guess again." Before I could move away, Rebekah stepped towards me and violently kissed me. Trying to force her off of me, she moved away when my door opened again and a heartbroken Elena saw what had just happened.

"Elena it isn't what it looks like." I tried to explain but was cut off by her shaky voice. "Save it and rot in hell." She stated before running back to her room and slamming her door. All I could feel was anger, pain and grief from the fact that I lost yet another person that I love. Remembering that I'm not alone in my room, all my anger rushes to the surface as I turn around to see that Rebekah looks very pleased with herself. "Oh don't pout. She wasn't even worth it. Now that she's out of the picture, you can have me any wa-" she said but was interrupted by my angered voice. "Get out." I stated firmly. Noticing that her expression was confused, I repeated, "Get out and stay the hell away from me." Narrowing her eyes, she scoffs and walks out of my room and slams the door. After years of recovering from my family's decision to scatter, I finally thought that I had persevered from that darkness. Watching Elena's heartbroken and disappointed face just threw me back into the consuming darkness that I was sure I had sworn off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

I should have known better. I shouldn't have let him break down my walls so easily. This is why I don't show any emotions. Once you care about someone, you basically gave them an all access pass to break your heart. After my parents died, I never thought I would be able to break through this darkness that their death held me in. Then being with Stefan, he somehow helped me learn how to live again. That's where it was all going downhill and yet I didn't care. Now look where I'm at. He kissed Rebekah, his lips that I kissed multiple times was on that blond girl's mouth. Slamming my bedroom door, I quickly walked into the walk in bathroom and looked for something sharp. Anything that could cause pain I'll take. Finding a pair of small scissors, I took one of the blades and made a cut right on my left wrist. After a month of ceasing to harm myself, this cut just brought a sensation of pain and relief to me.

After blankly staring at this new cut, I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through my heart. Feeling my knees go weak, I slowly sink to the ground against a wall and muffle loud sobs. Curling myself into a ball, I started praying. Praying that this was all a nightmare, praying that my parents never died, praying that I didn't exist in this messed up world, I just prayed that I had never met Stefan Salvatore. Still sobbing, I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep. Knowing this heartbreaking feeling all too well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed. Again, the whole self harm thing is just for character, I don't do it to myself.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I'm on a mini vacation for like another 2 days so I figured I would use this time to write more updates. So here is chapter 10.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bonnie's POV**

Something is definitely going on. The house is even quieter than last night and Stefan and Elena aren't even at the table eating breakfast with us. They aren't in bed together considering the fact that both their doors are closed. Everything is just so quiet…too quiet. I heard some doors slamming and words being spoken since I'm a light sleeper, but due to Damon's snoring, I couldn't tell what was really going on.

Looking over at Caroline, she had the same worried look as I did. Giving a slight nod to her, she silently agreed that something was up and we were going to get to the bottom of it.

After finishing breakfast, we eagerly ran to Elena's door and tried to open it but it was locked. Knocking it lightly, Caroline calls out, "Elena? Elena, its Caroline and Bonnie, please open the door." After a few moments of silence, we heard footsteps trudging towards the door. Hearing the click sound of a door unlocking, the door opened as Caroline gasped at Elena's appearance. Shooting a glare at Caroline, I snuck my hand behind her head and gave her a light smack to shut up. "Elena what happened? You and Stefan weren't at dinner and you look like you've been crying all night." I said hurriedly with a concerned tone. "And what happened to your wrist?" Caroline exclaimed while gesturing to the red cut on Elena's left wrist. "Oh my god…" I muttered before pushing the two girls into the bedroom. Closing the door and locking it, I immediately say, "Talk."

So she did talk, while crying in between sentences. Stefan kissed Rebekah, sobs, I actually loved him, sobs, it's so hard to breathe, sobs. "That son of a bitch…" Caroline muttered. Fiercely standing up, Caroline walks out of the room and slams the door behind her.

Looking at Elena, we share the same confused and worried expression. Getting up and walking into the bathroom, I grab a first aid kit and start to treat her cut. While in the process of treating her cut, I say, "I don't know what happened but promise me that you will never do this again. No guy is worth this Elena ok?" Lifting her head up to look at me, she simply nods while fresh tears start to form in her eyes again. Not knowing what else to say or do, I grab her and pull her in for a hug. _'No child should ever be going through this.' _I think to myself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

I don't deserve to even get to see her. She doesn't deserve to have more pain. I don't deserve her, period. Covering my eyes from the blinding morning sunlight, I hear my door get rammed open and I just ignore it, hoping that it will go away. "Get up." I hear Caroline's voice say. Feeling my arm get slapped away from my eyes, she forces me to sit up in bed. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asks in a tone that my mother used to use when I was about to get a lecture. "I'm guessing Elena told you I kissed Rebekah?" I asked, quoting the part where apparently I kissed Rebekah. "Yeah she did you bastard. Now I want to know why you would hurt an already damaged girl like that." She said. Frustrated at the fact that Rebekah caused all this, I stand up and say with a strong yet weak voice, "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and unfortunately Elena came at a bad time and thought of the wrong thing." Looking shocked at my answer; she purses her lips and walks out the door. Sighing I turned to my bed, getting ready to crawl in before my door opened again. "Knock knock." Damon says in a teasing tone. "Get out." I replied in a mocking tone while turning around to face him. Rolling his eyes, he says, "Bonnie wants me to talk to you about you apparently cheating on Elena. Now of course I debated on talking to you but I figured why not considering you're my brother." Hearing his last line, I interrupt him by saying, "Wait hold on. I told you that we aren't brothers anymore, and just because I'm actually talking to you doesn't mean that it makes us the Salvatore brothers again. And by the way, I didn't cheat on Elena. Rebekah forced herself on me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some air." I said while walking past my brother out the doorway.

Turning towards the bathroom at the end of the hall, I bump into something or someone. Apologizing at the same time, I look up to see Elena staring at me in shock. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Elena coughs before saying in a harsh tone, "I have to go." Walking past me, I shake my head before grabbing her arm. "Stefan let go of me." She said in a demanding tone. "What ever you saw, it wasn't me who kissed Rebekah. Rebekah is the one who forced herself on me. I know that that is what every guy who gets caught says, but I'm telling you the truth. I'll always tell you the truth Elena. You don't have to forgive me or love me but I just need for you to trust me." I told her while physically and emotionally letting her go. Watching her start to tear up and walk away is equivalent to having someone rip my heart out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

As I walked down the long stairway to the living room, I angrily wiped away stray tears. I don't know why I'm letting this affect me so badly. Now that I know the truth, what's stopping me from running into his arms? He isn't the one who made the first move then why am I so hesitant to go back to him? Shaking away my conflicted thoughts, I walk towards Meredith, who was sipping some coffee. Looking up, she greets me and gestures me to sit. Before she could say anything else, I blurt out, "I want you to teach me how to fend for myself. I want to learn how to shoot and get stronger physically and mentally." Looking at her, she just stared at me with shock. "Never mind, it was stupid anyways…" I said while lowering my look to the floor. "No, no I'm sorry it's just that most girls depend on the men for survival. I just haven't heard a female ask me to train them." She said, causing me to look up. "So, is that a yes?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes it is a yes." She said while smiling. "Thank you. I just don't want to be so vulnerable anymore." I said while giving her a shy smile. "I completely understand." She stated. Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I sighed with relief and nodded while smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bonnie's POV**

Lying down next to Damon was the closest thing to normalcy ever since this happened. We would just be like this on our lazy days and just enjoy the moment.

_"That was intense." I breathed out while resting my head on Damon's chest. "You're welcome." He replied while chuckling. Shaking my head, I lazily traced circles with my finger, unaware of what I was doing. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking me out of my trance-like state. "Nothing it's just that, we've been married for over 2 years now." I started. "Uh huh…" he said in a nervous tone. "I don't know, I've been thinking about it for a while but I guess that having a pair of two little feet running around the house wouldn't hurt us right?" I asked. Instead of some reaction, he stared at me with a blank expression. "I know that I'm infertile, but adoption could be an option right?" I continued. "Honestly…" he started, causing me to feel this nervous feeling take over. "I __didn't bring up the topic of kids ever since we found out that you can't make any, but I'm willing to consider adoption if you want to." He stated. Hearing him say those words just let me sigh with relief. I've been holding this secret bottled up because I thought I'd lose him if we ever talked about this. Sitting up, I smiled out from ear to ear while nodding enthusiastically. Smiling, he leans up and places a deep kiss on my lips before tackling me down to the bed. Detaching his lips from mine, he leans down to my ear and whispers, "Round two." Silencing my giggle, he kisses me again and again and again, and well you know the rest._

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked, bringing me out of memory lane. "The night we agreed to consider adoption." I replied while sighing, feeling tears forming in my eyes. "We never really went through with the plan." He said. "I know, I practically chickened out before we even got to the car." I replied while feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked while sitting up and pulling me into his lap. "I feel like it's my fault we weren't able to be a normal family. We were supposed to get married instead of eloping. I should have the ability to have kids but my stupid genetics messed that up. Our plan was to be as normal as possible." I cried out. Giving a small smile, he places a hand on my cheek and whispers, "But normalcy is so overrated." Chuckling at my sensitivity, I nod while smiling and crying at the same time. Leaning forward, he places kiss on my lips. This sweet kiss seemed to last for eternity but was broken apart by the sound of gunshots. Looking at the door, Damon mutters, "What the hell?" Getting up, we both run out into the hall and bump into Stefan and Caroline. "What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know but just check from the windows to see what's going on." Walking towards the window that shows the front portion of the house, we all see Elena holding a gun shooting walkers from the other side of the electrocuted fence. Seeing her hit one of them in the head, I hear Meredith complimenting her. "She makes a gun seem so easy." Caroline whispered. "It's harder than you think." Stefan replied. After watching Elena shoot a few more walkers, we turned around to the sound of Katie's voice asking, "What are you all looking at?" Before we could stop her from watching something so traumatizing to a little girl, she shoves her way past our legs and climbs up onto the window seat. Instead of hearing her make sounds of disgust or scream, she stared at Elena shooting the walkers in awe. "Ok that's it." Stefan said before carrying Katie away from the window. "How is she not traumatized?" Caroline exclaimed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there you have it. By the way, I just noticed that Klaus and Rebekah were totally M.I.A sorry about that. I'll try and make sure that they appear in the next update. **

**Preview for next update: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

**Have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on "The Dawn of Our Death"; "How is she not traumatized?"**

**This time…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**No one's POV**

The house was filled with nothing but the sound of the faucet running and Caroline washing the dishes. Everyone was in their rooms, enjoying this comfortable silence. The silence was immediately broken off by Caroline screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alarming everyone, they all ran downstairs with Logan and Meredith holding loaded guns. Walking towards the weeping Caroline, she exclaims, "My ring fell down the drain!" Groaning, everyone walked back to their rooms.

Reaching her petite fingers down into the drain, the ring was less than a centimeter away from her reach. After struggling for a few more moments, she felt a gentle yet commanding hand push her away from the sink. "What are you doing Klaus?" she asked while crossing her arms. "Since this ring matters so much to you, might as well retrieve it." Klaus replied, keeping his look on the drain. "Then how do you plan to get it?" she asked, curious yet irritated. Turning to face her, his hand was holding a string with what seemed like the hook of an earring attached to the bottom of the string. "You plan to get my engagement ring with that fishing hook?" Caroline asked, questioning Klaus' method. "Have you not watched 'Stuart Little'?" he said in reply. Narrowing her eyes, he just simply smirks before turning back to the sink.

After a few moments of her tapping her foot, and resisting the urge to add snarky comments about how his plan isn't going to work, Klaus stands up straight again and turns around with the ring hanging from the hook. Widening her eyes and gasping, she hugs Klaus while repeating "Thank you," over and over again. Realizing the position they were in, Caroline steps back and dropped her look to the floor while blushing uncontrollably. Feeling Klaus grab her left hand, she watches as he slides her ring on her finger. Looking up at him, he gives a smirk before heading back upstairs. Scoffing and rolling his eyes, she trails back to her room while muttering the word, "bastard". Pacing back and forth in her room, she runs her hand in her hair before looking at the glistening ring on her finger. Sighing, she reluctantly takes it off and places it in her bedside table drawer. Sitting down on her bed, she thinks to herself, _'It's time to move on.'_

And it certainly was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"Is it weird to say that I felt good that I shot those things?" I asked Meredith who was laying out every weapon there was in this house. Turning around to face me she replied, "It's the adrenaline you get from feeling more powerful." Nodding, I slowly get up from the chair I was sitting on and walk towards the table where she laid out every single weapon this house has. Looking at all these guns were so fascinating and foreign. When I hear the word' gun' I picture just a simple 'L' shaped item that has a trigger. Then looking at these larger and intimidating guns, completely defeats that description. It's a weird feeling, finally deciding to take charge of your own life. My whole life I felt as if I was some golden girl. I depended on my parents and the people around me for everything. Now that I'm finally taking charge of my own life and my own survival…it feels good. The more often I carry a gun, the less old Elena Gilbert exists.

After about what seemed like an hour of having Meredith explain each and every weapon and how to use it, I hear footsteps coming downstairs into the basement. Turning around, Stefan is in the doorway. Locking eyes with each other, he gives a small and awkward smile. Returning the same gesture, he said, "Damon uh, wanted to talk to you." Nodding I walk past him and headed for the stairs.

Knocking on Damon's door, I hear him say, "Come in." Cautiously walking in, Damon is sitting in a chair and gestured to the small couch in his room. The moment I sit down, he says, "You do know what happened between Stefan and Rebekah right?" Nodding I replied, "Yeah, he told me." Leaning forward in his seat, he starts off, "Look, I'm not going to force you to get back with him but just know that Stefan is a good person. Not the most perfect guy but he's better than who I was when I was his age. He wouldn't cheat on anyone, especially you." Looking down at the floor, I said, "You don't know that."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're probably the best thing that has ever happened to him in a long time." He said. Hearing him say those words caused new tears to form in my eyes as I wiped away a stray tear. "He's the best and worst thing that happened to me." I replied while crying and letting out a bitter laugh. "He's the one person who broke down the walls that I built up. Now that I think about it, he should have never saved me at school. I should've died that day and I still regret my existence today." I continued, while I attempted to muffle my sobs. "I have to go." I stated, not wanting to cry any longer.

As I walked down the hall while wiping away my tears, I felt a hand pull me back. Looking up, I saw Stefan's face with a worried expression. "Did you hear that?" I croaked out. Slightly nodding, I let out a sad laugh, not even mad that he eavesdropped. "Can we talk?" he asked. Reluctantly nodding, I gestured to my bedroom. Shaking his head, he said, "Not here." Grabbing my hand, we quietly made our way out of the house, not wanting to be caught.

After we went outside the house, he guided me to a tree in the backyard. Sitting down, I asked, "What do you want?" Taking a deep breath, he said, "I have to tell you something and I don't know whether you'll hate me for telling you this."

"What could it be that could make me hate you?" I asked nervously, slightly moving away from him. "Remember when I saved you from the school on the day that this happened to Mystic Falls?" he asked. Nodding slowly, he continues, "That isn't the first time you saw me or the first time I saw you. Nor was it the first time I saved you." Looking at him with a confused expression, I asked, "Then when was it?"

Pausing for a moment he replies, "I saved you the day your parent's car went off Wickery Bridge." "What? How?" I asked, starting to feel myself tear up again. "I was walking through the forest right by Wickery Bridge and I saw your parents drive by. Then suddenly your car just drove off the bridge and I dove into the water. By the time I was underwater, the car was already submerged. Your dad was struggling to open the door and you and your mom were unconscious. Your dad saw me, but he wouldn't let me save him. Not until I helped you." He continued. Covering my mouth, I let out a sob. "Then what happened?" I asked with a shaky voice. "I managed to get your door open and I pulled you out. After I got you on land I dove back in but it was too late. I was able to get you awake again but I left before you could open your eyes." He replied, looking at me with sad eyes. "No one figured out how I survived but the whole time it was you?" I said. Nodding, he drops his look to the grass beneath us. "Ever since I saved you, I've been such a wallflower. I watched you and I saw how sad and broken you were. You just seemed so unhappy and what sucks is that I didn't do anything about it. I just stood there." He explained while starting to tear up. "You couldn't have done anything." I stated, causing him to look up. "Sure I could've. I just didn't." he replied. "So you've been there all along, saved my ass from death, and watched me destroy myself?" I asked, summing up everything he has just told me. "Yeah pretty much." He replied while letting out a sad chuckle. Breathing out a breath that I was holding, I nod and told him, "Well, thank you… for attempting to save me."

Before he could respond, I ran back into the house and locked my bedroom door. Sliding down against a wall, I let out a quiet sob. Punching the ground in frustration, I wipe away the never ending tears. _'You have to be strong'_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head I kept forcing myself to not cry.

_'He saved you, so why are you on the floor crying? He doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve him.' _I thought to myself.Hearing a small knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts. Slowly getting up, I walked to my door and opened it, praying that I t wasn't Stefan. Not seeing anyone in front of me, I feel a small tug on the leg of my jeans. Looking down, I see a curious Katie looking at me. "Why are you crying?" she asked in a small voice. Leaning down and carrying her into my room, I set her on my bed and said, "I'm crying because I'm sad."

"Then why are you sad?" she asked with a confused expression on her face. "Because I made someone else sad when they don't deserve it." I replied. "My mommy used to tell me that hugs makes everyone feel better." She stated. Before I could tell her that it's not true, she wraps her arms around my neck. Remembering that I used to hug my mom like this, I break down and sob into this little girl's shoulder.

It'd be a lie if I said that I don't feel stupid finding comfort in a little girl's arm but honestly, I don't care. Who knew that all I needed was a hug. The fact that this little girl, who barely knows me, cares so much about the fact that I'm so sad and so broken. As comforting as Katie's embrace is, I just wish it was Stefan's arms.

As if on cue, I feel Katie's arms move away from my neck and feel broader and stronger arms wrap around me. Looking up, Stefan places a light kiss on my head before pulling me closer. Knowing that it's no use trying to convince him I'm fine, I sob into his chest and just sit there and cry.

_'Stefan Salvatore, you will be the death of me.'_ I think to myself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Well crap, I made Rebekah M.I.A, along with Bonnie and Logan. **

**Next update's preview: "I don't want to hurt you anymore."**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I just wanted to send a quick shout out to Carcar234, I just want to say that I'm sorry that you miss my author's notes, but just because I don't write them it does not mean that I lost my appreciation for all of your guy's reviews. I have some of the best readers and honestly I couldn't ask for more. It's not much compared to other writers but honestly, it's a lot more than what I was asking for.**

**By the way, I've been planning another fanfic, it's going to be about Stefan and Elena as teen parents and how something bad happens that sort of tears them apart…what do you guys think? Should I write it? I mean I have the first chapter done so let me know if you'd like to read this new story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

I know that I shouldn't be doing this to him. He doesn't deserve this. Ever since our encounter, I've been distancing myself from him. I've been rebuilding the walls that he broke down. Every time he tries to talk to me, I give short answers or on most days, I'll ignore him. What sucks is that I can clearly see that I'm hurting him with every single thing I do. I'm the most selfish girl on this planet. The guy I love saves me from my own death and in return I rip his heart out over and over again.

Hearing Meredith dismiss me after another "shooting session" brings me out of my thoughts. After saying our good nights, I head back into the house and into my bedroom. After deciding to take long hot shower, I get dressed and walk out into the balcony connected to my room. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turn around and nearly jump out of my skin at the sight of Stefan standing behind me…and boy did he look like crap.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caroline's POV**

Walking down the steps of the front porch, I look around at the scene around this beautiful and well functioned house. Sighing, I clasp my ring which was now hanging from a chain I found in my room. _'Oh Tyler, if only you were here.' _I sent out through my thoughts to no one in particular.

Noticing a silhouette out of the corner of my eye, I turn my head to the left and see Klaus leaning against a tree, staring intently at what seems to be a sketchpad. Dropping my hand to my side, I slowly walk over to him and stop in front of him.

"Hello love." He greeted while keeping is eyes on the sketchpad. "Great, we skipped first name basis and went straight to 'love'." I replied before rolling my eyes. Seeing a smug smirk grow on his face, I nudge his leg before saying, "Shut up." Replacing his smirk with an innocent look, he raises his hand in defeat and replies, "I didn't say anything."

Letting out a small chuckle without thought, I quickly cover it with a cough before moving my look at the sketchpad in his hand. "What were you drawing?" I asked curiously. "Nothing." Klaus stuttered while also looking at the sketchpad in his hand. Rolling my eyes, I sit down next to him before stating, "Show me." Staring at me in shock for a few seconds, he sighs in defeat before handing me his sketchpad. Smiling triumphantly, I open the book to the first page and look at the artwork in awe. "That was the old scenery back in England." He said, causing me to look at him. Turning back to the book, I flip to the next page, and to the next while gasping and staring at his beautiful artwork. "These are amazing Klaus." I commented while looking up at him again. Smiling at me shyly, I can't help but return a warm and genuine smile. Lowering my head again, I feel a gentle hand below my chin, gently raising my head. Blushing at this action, he stares intently at my cheekbone. Crinkling my face while thinking about what he is thinking about, he goes back inside the house before I could even say anything.

Feeling furious at this let down, I huff before walking off to another part of the Fell's yard. Suddenly stopping in my tracks, I think to myself, _'You are not getting mad over this ass Caroline Forbes. Your one and only is Tyler Lockwood. Who cares about smug British Klaus? I sure as hell don't.' _

Muttering the word "ass", I sigh and continue walking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"S-Stefan, are you okay?" I stuttered, concerned about Stefan's current state. "Is it fun? Do you enjoy hurting me and pretending as if what we had meant nothing to you or me?" he asked, while tears started pooling in his eyes. Confused by his question, I slowly shake my head. "Are you sure because lately that's all you've been doing." He said with a sad voice. Starting to feel myself tear up from his words, I wiped away a stray tear. "I honestly don't know what else to say to you Elena. I've done almost every possible thing I can to show you that I love you." He said while letting tears run down his cheeks. Slightly gaping my mouth at the fact that he said he loves me, I shake my head hoping that he will understand that I want him to move on from me. "There I said it. I love you Elena, I don't how or what you did to me but I love you." He said while slightly lifting his arms up like he has no regrets of saying it. "You don't deserve this pain Stefan…I-I don't deserve you." I croaked out with a sniffling voice. "You're right. I don't deserve the pain you cause because I've been through hell, but the thing is I would rather hurt with you by my side than walk alone with peace in this world." He said poetically while walking towards me and grabbing my cold hands. "I love you Elena and I don't want to be without you." He said in a slight pleading tone before raising my hands to his lips and placing a kiss on each hand.

Closing my eyes and shaking my head, I remove my hands from his and walk towards the railing behind me. Staring at the sun slowly set, I cover my mouth to muffle loud sobs. "Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked in a monotone voice. "You say that no one cares and when someone finally does, you somehow push them away…why?" he continued. Breathing louder in frustration, I whip my head around and cried out, "I don't want to hurt you anymore Stefan! Everyone around me will end up hurt or dead if I let them in my life. And you're the last person on this earth that I would want to hurt."

Walking towards me, he cups my face and calmly says, "You don't know what lengths that I would go to for you. If I'll end up dead then so be it. At least I died for someone that I love." "And how is that any better?" I questioned. "How do you think I'll feel if I'm the reason why I hurt you?" I continued. "I want you to think about your life in 10, 20, 50 years from now. Imagine what your life would be with me and your life without me and without this whole zombie mess. Just please do that and if you think that you don't need me as much I need you, then I'll leave you alone from now on" He said, ignoring my question completely.

It was simple as that. If I chose to neglect Stefan for the rest of my life, there would simply be only one thing for me; depression, grief, loss, darkness, and eventually it would all add up to death. If I were to choose Stefan, I would most likely wake up every morning to the smell of coffee, signaling me that he woke up hours before I did. The first thing I would see is a sparking diamond ring on my finger, and if it were possible, hear a pair of tiny feet run down the hallway and burst into my room and yell "Mommy!" The choice was simple. I'd choose Stefan, but I don't want to drag him into my personal hell, but then again, he knew what he was asking for.

Looking into his green eyes, I impulsively stood on my toes and placed a gentle yet deep kiss on his lips. First being taken aback by my action, he soon kissed back with just as much passion while snaking his arms around my waist. The kiss was broken off by the sound of Caroline's voice calling my name. After pulling apart, we all stared at each other with shock and embarrassment. Raising a hand and looking anywhere but us, she says, "Never mind."

After scurrying off to another part o the house, we turn back to each other while letting out a shy laugh. "Well that was ruined." Stefan muttered. Gently grabbing his chin, I smile while shaking my head and leaning up to kiss him again. Feeling him smile against my lips, he wraps his arms around my waist again as we stumble back into my room.

I don't know how long we were kissing but we somehow we ended up my bed with Stefan carefully lying on top of me, making sure he wasn't crushing me. Sliding his shirt off while briefly breaking the kiss, he repeats the same action on me before taking off my pants. Descending his lips to my jaw line and then to my neck, I let out a small moan. "Stefan," I breathed out. Feeling that he has too much clothing on, I unbutton his jeans and slide them off with my feet.

After succeeding in getting each other bare, Stefan stops and looks at me with caution before saying, "We don't have to do this you know that right?" Shaking my head, I kiss him again, silently telling him that I want to do this. Understanding my answer, we became one body and one soul starting from this night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so I'm not going to lie, that last part was really awkward. Some of you may know I'm not exactly very good at writing those "love making" things. It's really awkward for me but I tried so sorry if it isn't exactly that great. Other than that I hope you enjoyed it. **

** I'd also like to repeat if you'd like me to write a new fanfiction where Stefan and Elena are teen parents and when something bad happens it kind of drives them apart. So let me know what you think and let me know if you want to read that story since I did write the first chapter beforehand. So yeah, have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm the worst. I'm am so very sorry for not updating, I unfortunately got sick and then there was school and my life is one big jumbled mess, but I am back and yeah. Oh and I received one request for my new story but I decided to leave that idea behind. I don't know whenever I plan on writing a new story and I feel like it's an awesome idea and finally decide to write it, I suddenly just start question that storyline and I feel like it's a stupid storyline so yeah. Sorry for the ones who were actually looking forward to my new story. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this new update.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Elena's POV-**

Opening my eyes to the feeling of a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, I turn my head and find a sleeping Stefan with his face buried in a pillow. Grinning at the sight, I carefully move out of his arms, careful not to wake him before putting on some clothes and exiting my room. Walking down the stairs, I hear Bonnie and Caroline talking in the living room. Noticing that I'm in the room, the two immediately stop talking. "Ok what did I do to deserve the silent treatment?" I asked while crossing my arms. Turning her head, Caroline moans loudly with a mocking tone, "Oh Stefan." Hearing Bonnie snicker, I look between them while gasping and mentally cursing at the thin walls. "So, give us the details." Caroline pressed on while I sat myself down on the couch next to them. "Seriously, you're like thirty years old and you have a mind of a twelve year old." I replied in a teasing tone. Gasping at my comment, she replies, "If you must, I am actually twenty two years old with a child like spirit."

"More like a child like bladder. You use the bathroom at least every ten minutes" Bonnie commented while chuckling. Laughing hard at Caroline's expression, she shoves me lightly causing me to fall next to Bonnie before laughing along with us. After laughing like idiots for a few minutes, I look out the window in the living room before commenting, "It's pouring out there."

"Yeah, Logan has been out there trying to protect that generator from the rain." Bonnie agreed. Hearing footsteps going down the stairs, the three of us turn our heads and see a fully dressed Stefan in the doorway of the living room. Chuckling, Bonnie and Caroline get off the couch and leave the living room. "Did I do something wrong?" Stefan asked while walking towards the couch. "They kind of heard our little scandalous night, well mostly me." I explained while he sat down next to me. "I tried to quiet you but you're just a screamer." Stefan replied while innocently shrugging his shoulders. "I am not." I stated while sheepishly blushing. Having an amused look on his face, he places a light hand on my cheek before slowly leaning in.

Right when our lips were about to touch, Logan bursts through the door with drenched clothes and stated, "We have a problem."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-No one's POV-**

After gathering everyone in the living room, Logan explained that the generator completely shut down and the group has approximately fifteen minutes before a few walkers might actually try to break in the house. Loading a bunch of weapons beforehand, Meredith placed the bag holding all the weapons onto the table before passing out a loaded handgun to the guys and Elena while holding one herself. Creating a plan to get to the back, everyone turned their heads to the sound of glass shattering. "We need to move, now." Logan stated firmly. Cautiously walking through the living room, and walking towards the back door, Meredith quickly opened the door while letting every person in the group go outside first. After the group was divided into the three cars, each car backed out of the driveway and sped through the crowd of zombies blocking the path.

Once Stefan and Logan's car managed to get away from the crowd of walkers, Caroline stated, "We can't leave them behind like that." Nodding, Meredith agreed, "She's right. We need as much survivors with us Logan."

"How stupid can you be? Don't you get it? You don't fear the dead Meredith you have to fear the living." Logan exclaimed. "I'm helping them whether you are too or not." Meredith said harshly before exiting the car with a gun at hand. Looking up, she sees Stefan, Elena and Damon exiting their cars as well. Not wanting to attract any walkers near them, they quickly hid behind bushes and trees, concealing themselves from anyone's view. Hearing footsteps behind her, Meredith sharply turned around and pointed her gun at the alarmed Logan. "Holy crap Logan." She whispered bitterly. "I'm sorry; I figured I might as well help." Logan replied. Hearing a gunshot, Meredith turned to see Elena concentrated while aiming her gun straight at the head of a walker that was trying to break into Klaus' car. Repeating her move, the rest slowly took out each walker one by one. After the coast was clear, they all cautiously walked toward the slightly damaged car and saw a shocked Klaus in the driver's seat gripping the wheel tightly. In the backseat was a frazzled Rebekah who had puffy eyes, probably from crying out of fear. Knocking on the window, Klaus slowly rolled down the window before Logan asked, "Did anyone get hurt?" Shaking his head, Meredith let out a shaky breath of relief. "Just trail behind us okay?" Logan said. Nodding with a blank expression, Klaus rolled the window back up before putting his car in drive again.

Walking back towards the cars, Meredith caught the sight of a walker behind Logan in the side mirror. Gasping, she turned around before warning, "Logan!" Confused, he turned around and tried to escape from the walker but was too late. The vicious thing bit into Logan's throat while blood oozed out of the fresh wound. Logan's screams slowly faded into silence when the walker ripped out his throat and was shot in the head at the same time. Crying, Meredith struggled to break free of Damon's strong hold but failed miserably and just cried. Shocked at the sudden moment, Elena buried her face in Stefan's chest as he guided her back to the car, leaving Damon and Meredith standing there. Hearing her sobs quiet down, Damon releases his grip and lets Meredith run to her cousin's dead body. "Logan! Oh my god…no Logan…no…no." Meredith pleaded while grabbing Logan's hand. Walking behind her, Damon places his gun next her. "I'm giving you a choice here. You can either go with us or save yourself from this sick world and join your family." Damon said calmly before entering Logan's car. Signaling Stefan through the window to go first, he nods and drives slowly, making sure to not go too far. Watching Klaus' car follow behind, Damon sat still in the car with an uncomfortably silent Caroline in the backseat while holding Katie in her arms. Waiting for a few moments, Damon closed his eyes when he heard a faint sound of a gunshot through the window. Letting a stray tear fall down his cheek, he quickly brushed it off before turning on the car and driving on the road. After driving for about two miles, Damon pulled the car to a stop when he found Stefan and Klaus' car parked on the side of the road with everyone standing outside. Climbing out of the car, Bonnie quickly ran towards Damon and wrapped her arms around him tightly, fearing that if she were to let go, he might disappear with the rain. Returning the embrace, Damon buries his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her even tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay." Bonnie whispered in his ear. Pulling back, Bonnie asked out loud, "Where is Meredith?"

Hearing the question, everyone came a bit closer to hear what happened. "She…she decided to escape her problems the easy way." Damon replied. After hearing his reply, everyone lowered their looks to the ground. By now, the heavy rain descended into a light drizzle. Feeling the day light fade away due to the weather, Stefan suggests that they all should start heading on the road again. Without a word, they all got into their cars and continued driving. Looking at the road ahead, Elena let out a sigh at the loss of another ally and welcoming shelter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Caroline's POV-**

Waking up to the feeling of the car pulling to a stop, I look around and see Katie next to me, soundly asleep. Climbing out of the car, everyone else was surrounding an RV in a fair condition. "This thing looks sturdy enough." Klaus commented as I walked closer to the vehicle. Hearing everyone else agree, Klaus opens the door to the RV but something took over me as I stopped him from entering. Looking around, everyone wore a confused expression. Coughing, I drop my hand from Klaus' shoulder before saying, "You can't just enter that thing. Nothing can be this easy without having something bad happen. I think that we need to check out this thing first. You can never know what you can find inside this thing."

"That's reasonable. You check it out blondie." Rebekah stated. "What? Why me?" I whined. "You brought up the idea so you should do it." Rebekah replied, while emphasizing the word 'you'. "Yeah but I can't just go alone. What if something is really in there." I argued. "Fair enough, Elena would you mind going inside the RV with Caroline?" Rebekah asked with a devious smirk on her face. Shooting her a glare for a few seconds, Elena reluctantly agrees while ignoring Stefan's protests. "Come on." Elena sighed while dragging me inside.

Cautiously walking inside the RV with a loaded gun at hand, everything seemed to be alright. There wasn't anything dangerous and it looked in decent condition. While Elena scouted the front area of the RV, I slowly walked towards the back area. Commenting that everything is clear, I heard something that made me go cold. Slowly turning around, I heard faint growls and pounding against the small bathroom door. "Elena?" I called out, causing her to stop in her tracks. Walking towards me, she comes closer to the bathroom door after I pointed a shaky finger at the bathroom. "Ok, we're going to have to lure it outside of the RV." Elena stated. "You're just asking to die aren't you?" I exclaimed while staring at her as if she were a crazy person. "So would you rather kill it in here and clean up the mess afterwards?" she protested while raising a brow. "Fine." I sighed in defeat and rolling my eyes.

Standing behind her, Elena slowly opened the bathroom door and out came a very hungry walker. It immediately started making its way towards us as we backed away towards the door of the RV. After quickly opening the door with a scattered brain, we ran out and were met with a bunch of confused expressions on our friends' faces. Watching Klaus' face go from confused to shock; he quickly raised his gun and shot at the walker's head. Looking at the now dead walker go limp, it fell to the ground in an almost graceful way. Turning my head from the sight, I felt a light hand on my back and looked up to see Klaus. After giving me a small smile of comfort, I return the gesture without any thoughts.

Maybe it was time to finally move on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Elena's POV-**

After climbing into the RV and taking Logan's SUV as well, our two vehicles headed down the road to nowhere. Our plan now was to drive somewhere where there are actual living human beings. Stopping at the side of the road, Damon stated that this was our stop for tonight. Getting out of the spacious RV after everyone was settled for the night; I looked ahead and saw what seemed like a city that was just a couple hundred miles away from where we are. Suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist I let out a small frightened gasp before hearing a husky chuckle escape Stefan's mouth. "I thought you were sleeping." I said softly while running my hands up and his arms. "You don't have to do anything that can get you killed Elena." Stefan said, completely ignoring my comment. "Yeah well someone's got to do something." I sighed, while turning around to face him. "And it's obvious that little miss "I'm too precious" isn't going to do shit." I continued in a mocking British accent. Grinning, he lightly cups my face with one hand while keeping the other on wrapped around me. "Then I'll help you. Whatever you need to do, I'll help you." He stated while leaning forward. Standing on my toes, I grab the back of his neck before his lips crashed down onto mine. Smiling and enjoying this kiss too much, he wraps both arms around me again and pulls me even tighter against him if that were even possible. After we pulled apart from the everlasting kiss, we both were leaning against the front of the RV in each other's arms and staring at the sun slowly set just like the many other times we have done this before.

Little did I know that these were our final moments together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I think I'll do a few more updates then this story will have reached its end. Wow, can't believe that my first full story is almost over! I just want to thank my readers beforehand and just thank you for the support that you guys have given me. Many of you really just make my day with your sweet comments and just thank you. I know that it sounds like I just won some teen choice award but I really wanted to thank you guys for everything so thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-No one's POV-**

"Klaus look out!" Caroline shouted as a walker appeared in the middle of the road. Swerving around the creature, Klaus quickly regained his posture and continued driving down the road. "Have I told you how terrible you are at driving?" Caroline snapped while panting from the near death accident. "Have I told you how annoying it is to have you yelling my ear?" Klaus snapped back while smirking at Caroline's offended gasp. "Have I to-" Caroline started but was interrupted when a distraught Damon bitterly snapped, "Hey Beavis and Butthead, quit your bickering and keep your eyes on the road Beavis."

"Well at least I'm not a Butthead." Klaus stated while fighting back laughter at Caroline's appalled expression. "Can the two of you at least talk crap about me behind my back?" Caroline snapped. "No." Damon and Klaus replied at the same time. "I should've known." Caroline muttered while looking t anywhere but the twelve year old men next to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Elena's POV-**

Stopping to get some extra gas, I hopped off the RV before looking around at the deserted gas station. Seeing the vacant cars and the cloudy veil in the sky, everything just seemed so…dead. Hearing footsteps coming from the store of the gas station brings me out of my thoughts. Turning around, I look at everyone else just as confused to the noise that was heard. Hearing the footsteps get closer to the open door of the gas station store, Stefan pulls me behind him as Damon raises his gun. Looking over Stefan's shoulder, a female appears in the doorway. She had long, dirty blonde hair and the palest complexion. She looked even paler with the dark circles underneath her eyes. Raising her hand to cover her eyes, this stranger trudged outside. "Help me." She croaked out. "Were you bit?" Rebekah asked the girl. Without a word, the stranger turned the underside of her arm up and revealed a big bite mark on her wrist. "Oh my god…" I muttered. "Please, help me." The blonde stranger pleaded. "You've been bit, how are we supposed to help you?" Rebekah responded. "There is a cure." The stranger stated, causing us to be even more interested. "Could you tell us what it is?" Damon asked with a calm tone. "Death." The girl stated as if it was the greatest thing in the world. The moment she said that word, I slid my own gun out of my pocket before passing it to Stefan carefully, not wanting to be caught by the girl. I was careful but not careful enough. The girl snapped her head towards our direction as she caught the sight of the gun. The moment she saw the gun, she looked almost like a rabid animal looking for food. Without any thought, she charges towards us as Stefan moves me further away.

Before she could lay a finger on Stefan, Damon had already blocked her from reaching Stefan. To everyone's surprise, this thin girl was stronger than the brothers combined. Pushing them to the ground, Damon dropped his gun to the ground as the distraught stranger quickly moved to pick up the gun. Retrieving it before Damon could get it back; she pointed it at everyone to warn them to not make a move. When she wasn't looking, Rebekah ran at her to take back the gun to prevent her from doing anything stupid. When Rebekah was a mere foot away from her, the armed stranger pulled the trigger and shot her straight in the chest. "Rebekah!" Klaus shouted as he ran to his deceased sister. Dropping on his eyes, he silently pleaded for Rebekah to show any sign of life. "I just want to go home." The stranger cried out. "Miss, just put the gun down." Damon pleaded while cautiously standing up. "No, if I live I'll become one of them, and I can't do that. That is not how I want to live." The blonde woman said sharply. Raising the gun to her temple, the stranger's hand shook violently as she closed her eyes while tears spilled out of them. Before Damon could stop her, she pulled the trigger as her body went limp and collapsed to the ground. Hearing a sob come out, I turned my head to see Caroline soothing a frightened Katie. Covering my mouth, I quickly run to the other side of the RV as I vomited from the sight that I just saw. Feeling a hand on my back, I turn around to see Stefan with a sad smile on his face. Shaking my head, I stated, "Our lives were never supposed to be this way." Nodding, he whispers, "I know." Letting out a light sob, he immediately wraps his arms around me as I start sobbing into the crook of his neck.

After attempting to get Klaus away from his dead sister and failing miserably, we all settled to letting him grieve a little while longer. Surprisingly, Caroline ended up sitting next to him with her arms wrapped around him. Still holding onto his sister's hand, Klaus just seemed to have disappeared to some other world of his. Roughly about ten minutes later, Klaus finally got up as he walked towards the RV with a neutral expression. Turning back to our vehicles, we all walked towards them before stopping dead in our tracks when we heard a faint growling behind us. Turning around, we see Rebekah with a dead expression as she slowly got up while keeping her eyes fixed on all of us. Watching her limp towards one of us, she was stopped when Klaus drove a knife straight through her forehead. Rolling her eyes back, she falls dead to the ground. Dropping the knife, Klaus brushes past Caroline as she tries to comfort him before climbing inside the RV and slamming the door.

Reviewing everything that just happened, I called out to everyone to stop them from leaving. "Rebekah was never bitten and she turned." I started quickly, earning confused expressions on everyone's faces. "She was shot dead." Stefan continued. "She was never bitten and died but came back as a zombie." I explained. "So what are you implying?" Caroline asked, still confused by the whole thing. "What I'm saying is that the bite isn't the only thing that turns you. Death can turn you too." I stated. "And?" Caroline continued, noticing that I wasn't exactly done. "We're all infected." Stefan said in a neutral tone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-No One's POV-**

"How come the other blonde girl didn't wake up?" Caroline asked, still absorbing the news. "She shot herself in the head and that would be an instant kill for the living…and the dead." Damon said. "So basically if anyone dies, they're going to come back as zombies?" Caroline asked. "Unless the person was shot in the head then yeah they'll probably come back as a walker." Damon agreed. "No wonder there are so many of them." Bonnie commented. "The problem is, how long before the whole world is crawling with walkers." Elena began. "It's only a matter of time before every living survivor disappears." She said out loud. "She's right." Stefan agreed. "This whole time we have been moving from our destination to get to nowhere when we should have been looking for some area with human life." He continued.

"So what do we do now?" Caroline asked. "We have to find some area that would still have human life in it. Wouldn't the military create some sort of isolated area to protect the remaining living citizens? I mean don't they get some type of information about this whole situation before anyone else does?" Bonnie said in a desperate tone. "It's a possibility but even if that were to happen, how could we possibly find it?" Elena replied in a calm yet arguing tone. "Considering where we are, it could take days to find the next city which could have walkers crawling in it." She pressed on. "In fact where exactly are we?" Caroline asked, turning to look at Damon. "I don't know, but I can tell you t hat we are definitely out of Virginia." He replied.

"Guys…" Klaus called out from his position on the top of the RV. "Not now Klaus." Caroline snapped. "How can you even think of dragging us out here when you don't know where the hell we're even going?" she said in a raised tone while turning her attention back to Damon. "It isn't his fault Caroline." Bonnie stated in a warning tone. "What about you? Did you have any idea of where you were taking us?" Caroline asked while turning to Stefan. Shaking his head, Stefan shrugs his shoulder while dropping his look to the floor. "Guys…could you please listen." Klaus tried again but was interrupted by an infuriated Caroline. "Did any of you even know what you were doing?" she shouted. "Caroline, calm down." Elena said in a calm tone. "Don't tell me to calm down. I am going to lose my freaking mind if someone tells me to calm down. Hell, I already lost my insanity. How can anyone be calm when the entire world is crawling with walking dead people?" Caroline shouted, exhausted from all the yelling. "Guys!" Klaus shouted, finally getting everyone's attention. "What?" Damon yelled at him. "Look ahead." Klaus said simply. Listening to his command, they all turn their heads to the road in front of them and what they saw would forever scar them. There were at least a thousand walkers walking down the road heading straight for them.

"Everyone get in the RV now!" Damon shouted. Without any hesitation, they all ran inside the RV not bothering to bring along Logan's car. Once everyone was inside, Klaus immediately started the RV and sped down the road. Panting from all the adrenaline, Stefan looked around, feeling as if he was missing something. Realizing that Elena was missing, he asks out loud, "Where's Elena?" Looking confused and looking around as well, Bonnie replies, "I don't know, I thought she got on."

"You're fucking kidding me." Stefan muttered. "Klaus stop the car now!" he shouted. Quickly stepping on the brakes, he looks back at Stefan and yells back, "Are you kidding me right now? There is about a thousand zombies back there and I plan to see the sunlight tomorrow sir."

"Elena isn't here!" he argued back. "My god, what is up with you people? You're all just asking for death aren't you?" Klaus said while punching the steering wheel. Running out of the RV, Stefan sees Elena about 50 feet away from the RV, lugging a huge bag behind her with a walker right on her trail. "Elena!" Stefan shouted while starting to run towards her without hesitation, ignoring Damon's shouts.

Feeling a wave of relief wash over from the RV finally stopping, it quickly disappeared when Elena felt a hand grab her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. Using all her force to push the walker away from her, she shouted, "Stefan!"

Losing her strength, she felt her arms give away. When the walker was close to getting what it wanted, its entire weight was lifted, when she saw Stefan pull the creature to the ground. Grabbing her hand, he quickly pulls her up before grabbing the bag of weapons that they left in Logan's car. Without a word they both started to run back to the RV with Damon rushing to meet them halfway. Passing the bag to Damon, the trio ran the rest of the way to the RV with a worried Bonnie, Caroline and Katie waiting at the RV. Before Stefan was fully inside the RV, Klaus had already started driving down the road again. Panting, the three just fell to the ground in pure exhaustion. "Don't, ever, do that, again." Stefan breathed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there you have it. In the intense conversation between the group I realized that it was very back and forth. I purposely made it that way so that it seems as if the conversation was being tossed around but I hope it didn't give you any migraines. Other than that I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day! And no I don't watch "Beavis and Butthead", I didn't really know any nicknames and apparently it was the first thing in my mind and yeah. I'll try to be less cheesy next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Klaus' POV-**

_"Get out of my sight boy." My father stated menacingly. At this point, my father was no longer my father. His purpose in life was to make sure I lived with misery. Backing away from the furious man in front of me, I quickly run out of my own home to escape him. _

_After running for what seemed like centuries, I dropped to my knees before crawling towards a nearby tree. Bringing my knees to my chest, I just sat there, praying for some kind of miracle. Ever since my mother died, my father releases his anger out on me as if I caused her death. Shaking my head, I try to think of something else when I hear cautious footsteps coming from the left side of the tree._

_Curling myself up even more, I breathe heavily, fearing that my father followed me out here. Right when I was about to run off, I see a head of blonde hair and sigh with relief. "What are you doing out here Rebekah?" I asked harshly at my sister. "I could ask you the same Nik." She replied with a sad voice. "It's obvious that father doesn't want me in that house." I said sadly. Looking around, Rebekah kneeled down next to me before whispering, "We could run." Looking at her as if she just said the most craziest thing ever, she continues, "In a few months we're turning eighteen and father can't have any control over us. If we can survive for a few months without living underneath father's roof, we can eventually get a job."_

"_Where would we even stay?" I asked, questioning her plan. "Nanny's house still belongs to us." She replied calmly. "It's in the next city over Rebekah and from experience; you're not exactly the traveling type." I pressed on. Whacking my head, she said, "When everyone is asleep we can take a portion of father's money and make a run for it." Looking at the ground while contemplating this very risky plan, I look up at Rebekah and nod while smirking. This is the day where I can finally escape father's life and start my own._

Looking at the sun rising over the horizon, I wiped away the tears that were sliding down my cheeks. I felt so alone, so worthless. I lost everything that I had. My father was right; I could never be a man. As much as I hated to admit it, my father was right, about everything.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I brush away my thoughts while covering my sniffles with a cough. "Klaus." I heard Caroline call out. Turning my head, I give a weak smile while receiving a sad look from her. Without a word, she sat next down to me before she was about to "pity" me. "Don't say that you're sorry for my loss." I said, cutting off her unspoken words. "I won't." she replied. "She was my partner in crime. Rebekah did her best to stay away from mischief but couldn't help but get a taste of what trouble was like." I started. "She could be a real pain in the ass though." I continued, earning a laugh from Caroline. "But she is my sister." I said, bringing the light mood down. "What was she like?" Caroline asked curiously. "She was just like any other girl. When I was 14 and she was 13, our mother died because of an idiotic drunk driver. Ever since that day my father used to blame me for my mother's death while treating me as if I was the most worthless thing on the planet. After another day of my father's daily "lectures", Rebekah decided that the both of us should run away and start our own lives without father's sick mind. Ever since, she has been by my side." I explained while uncontrollably letting tears slide down my face. Feeling Caroline's hand run up and down my back, I turn my head to see her and all I see is the same spirit that my sister did. Not being able to hold it any longer, I sob before she held me in her arms. The one person who saved me is dead, what am I supposed to do now?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Elena's POV-**

Looking around, I see Stefan sorting out our weapons, and Bonnie and Damon still sleeping with Bonnie's head on Damon's lap. Turning my head to the front of the RV, I see Katie drawing something with some crayons she managed to grab when we escaped Meredith and Logan's house. Quietly tip toeing behind Stefan, I walk past him and make my way towards Katie. "Hey Katie." I greeted while sitting down in the driver's seat next to her. "Hi Elena." She replied with a perky voice while concentrating deeply on her drawing before raising her head to look at me. "What are you drawing?" I asked out of pure curiosity. "A picture." She said with a child like voice. "I used to draw when I was your age." I stated randomly. "Everyone did or their life would've been boring." She replied, keeping the same level of perkiness present in her voice. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" I asked, questioning her logic but can't help smiling at this child's child like spirit. "I don't know, color makes me happy so it should make other people happy." She replied while looking confused at her own words. Shaking my head and fighting back a laugh, I run my hand down her head while she turned back to her drawing.

"Elena?" she called out. "Yeah?" I replied, turning my attention to her. "How can you draw a cat?" she asked turning to face me while frowning. "Here, could you hand me a black crayon?" I asked while leaning over to her paper. Receiving a crayon, I immediately start drawing, making sure to get every single detail. After sitting in concentration for what seemed like eternity, I lean back and show my drawing. Looking at my picture for a second, Katie immediately frowns. "You don't like it?" I asked while feeling myself frown as well. "No, I like it. That's the problem." she replied. "What?" I asked, letting out a small chuckle. "It's better than what I drew." She said before flipping over the paper to reveal a glob of colors. "Oh, it's uh, it isn't as bad as you think. In fact I think its way better than what I drew." I lied. "Really?" she asked excitedly as a spark of joy glistened in her hazel eyes. Nodding, I smile at her joy. Looking at her smile out from ear to ear, she jumps out of her seat while running towards Stefan and bragging before running towards Bonnie and Damon and bragging to them as well.

Feeling a bit guilty for lying, I convince myself that a little white lie wouldn't hurt. In fact, for a kid who still wears a smile through all this, a white lie is exactly what she needs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Stefan's POV-**

While laying out all the weapons that Elena grabbed while risking her life, I check each gun to make sure it has enough ammo in them. Spending about what seemed like years checking each and every gun, I was interrupted when I felt a light tug on my pants. Looking down, I see Katie looking up at me with her round, hazel eyes. Putting down the gun in my hand, I kneel down to her level. "Yes Katie?" I asked while smiling at her. "I draw better than Elena." She bragged with a huge smile on her face. Raising the paper in her hand, I look at it to see a huge mess of colors. As cute as she was, this picture was hideous. It wasn't even a thing; it was just a mix of colors. Realizing that Katie was still in front of me, I smile while agreeing with her. "Yeah you draw way better than Elena." I stated loudly so Elena could hear. Grinning proudly, she runs towards Bonnie and Damon before repeating the same words she told me.

Walking towards Elena, I whispered loud enough for her to hear, "You lied to her." Turning her head, she clarifies, "If you must, I simply uplifted her spirits." Grinning and shaking my head, I sit down in the passenger seat of the RV. "There isn't much out here." She stated, bringing the mood down. Sighing, I nod, disappointed that we have nowhere to go again. "So what's the plan now?" she asked. "I don't know. I don't know what the fuck I'm even doing lately." I replied. "Language." Katie warned while walking past us and out of the RV.

"There is a city a few miles from here." Elena suggested, bringing my attention towards her. "We could find something there." She continued. "More like more walking dead people there." I replied. "It's just an idea." She sighed. Running a hand over my face, I turn to look at her and nod. "Fine, we can at least scout the area then keep moving if it's bad news." I caved in. Smiling triumphantly, she nods enthusiastically before leaning in and placing a light peck on my lips. Smiling in return, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-No one's POV-**

Gathering everyone and going over the plan, Damon was now driving down the road, heading for the nearby city. After sitting in the RV for hours, Damon slowly pulled the RV to a stop. "Well, keep going." Stefan urged, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. With a gulp, Damon pressed on the gas pedal again as the RV continued forward. Realizing that the RV is now out of fuel, the group exited the RV and started walking down the streets of this unnamed city.

After walking for about thirty minutes, Elena stops the group when she noticed a silhouette of a person on the roof of a glass building. Realizing that the sun was setting, they all rushed to the building while keeping an eye out for any walkers. Arriving at the front of the building, Klaus stated that the girls stay outside while the guys look around inside. Ignoring the girls' protests, Damon, Stefan and Klaus walked into the building, leaving the girls armed with a gun.

The moment the three men stepped inside the building, the glass doors were locked automatically. Turning around, metal gates fell down in front of the door, completely locking the building. Hitting the door, the girls did the same on the other side. Looking through the open space in the gate, Stefan saw a small group of men emerge from behind. Screaming and warning the girls, it was useless as the girls couldn't hear their warnings through the glass. When Elena turned around after seeing a shadow, a hand covered her mouth as she was dragged away from everyone else. The same process was repeated to Caroline, Bonnie and Katie. "No!" Stefan screamed as he punched the glass door.

Hearing footsteps from the right side of the lobby of this building, the three turned their heads to see a crowd of walkers heading for them. Backing up, Klaus spotted a door to the staircase before telling the Salvatore brothers. Starting to back away towards the staircase, they were surprised when the group of walkers picked up their pace. Opening the door, Damon let Stefan and Klaus rush in first. When he was about to enter the staircase, Damon was pulled back and felt a sharp pain on near his shoulder. Right when the walker was going to finish him off, Stefan shot a bullet straight through the walker's head. Running inside the staircase and shutting the door, Damon locked the door. "Damon…" Stefan started. "I'm fine, it didn't get me." Damon lied. Not seeing a visible wound on his brother, Stefan nodded and the three continued up the stairs. Running without any breaks for about ten minutes, they reached the roof at last. Stumbling out of the door to the rooftop, the three men were met with another group of people staring at them with shock. Regaining their posture, the three raised their hands in the air to signal that they weren't any trouble. "Are you going to be any trouble?" a man asked. "No, we saw someone up here and thought that there was going to be help up here." Stefan answered truthfully. "Are any of you wounded?" the same man asked. Taking a quick glance at Damon, Stefan replied, "No, we're all clean."

Lowering his gun, the man nodded before commanding, "Let them out." Narrowing his eyes at this command, Stefan sighed with relief as he saw Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Katie emerge behind the men in the back. "Stefan?" Elena called out with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Stefan!" she called out as she started running towards him. Running towards her, Elena runs into Stefan's arms as she started crying uncontrollably. "I thought you were dead." She whispered into his chest. Slightly pulling back, he promised, "I'm not going anywhere." Smiling, she nods before burying her face in his chest again. Looking around, he sees Klaus and Caroline in an embrace as well. Confused for a few seconds, he brushes it off as he looks to his brother with his new formed family. He was holding Bonnie in his arms tightly with Katie grabbing onto his leg. Locking eyes, Stefan nods as his brother returns the gesture.

Everything was screwed up right now, but just standing in this moment brought everyone the sense of happiness. Something no one felt in a long time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** So there really wasn't much drama in this chapter. Sorry about that but this is kind of a filler so yeah. Other than that I hope you enjoyed and this story is REALLY close to its end. It was a fun experience writing this story and make sure you watch the walking dead tonight. And that is an order, just kidding, have a nice day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**-No one's POV-**

"So what's your name?" Katie asked the broad man next to her. "Charles." The man replied, glancing at the little girl next to him. "My name is Katie." She clarified. "Well Katie, do you want to do me a big favor?" Charles asked, kneeling down so he was at her level. Nodding enthusiastically, Charles smiles before saying, "Can you cover your ears really tightly?" Looking at the man in front of her confusedly, she reluctantly replies, "Okay?"

Covering her ears, Charles walks towards the edge of the building before holding up what seemed like a bulky gun. Pulling the trigger, the gun released a flare of green, blue, and purple before turning into a bright shade of red. Confused, the group cautiously walked towards the edge of the building as well. Peering down, Bonnie mutters, "Oh my god…" At the bottom of the building, there were at least enough walkers to fill this entire city. In fact, they probably were the citizens of this city. Their chorus of growls echoed all the way to the roof of the building. Stepping back, the other man who was identified as Felix, stated, "They'll probably scatter by the morning."

"And that is a good thing because?" Caroline trailed off. "We're moving to the next city." Felix continued. "You mean we're going to go through this entire city just to get to another one that's infested with these walkers?" Damon questioned weakly. Glancing at his brother, Stefan narrows his eyes at the sight of Damon's current complexion. Noticing his younger brother, Damon silently asks 'What?' but was replied with a 'Nothing.' From Stefan. "We're originally from the military." Charles said, bringing the Salvatore brother's out of their thoughts. "So how did you guys end up here?" Elena asked, crossing her arms. "When this whole thing started, we were sent out here to get rid of these guys but our helicopter crashed and we've been on the move." Charles replied. "Staying in one place won't help you; it'll only give these walkers an advantage to get you." he continued with a disgusted tone. "Do you think there's a chance that a rescue group is going to come for us?" Elena asked hopefully. "They already sent one out. We've contacted with our base with this radio and we've been waiting for one but they never showed up, another reason why we move around a lot." Felix stated while gesturing to the portable radio on the ground next to him. "So tomorrow we move to the next city. Whoever wants to keep their asses here then I won't force you." Charles announced. Sharing nervous glances, Klaus nods, "I'm in."

"We all are." Caroline said, before placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Sharing a warm smile, everyone else agrees and it was final. They were all going to risk everything to gain everything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**-Elena's POV-**

"Stop!" Stefan whispered loud enough for us to hear but softly enough so the walkers passing by don't. "Our truck is right there." Charles pointed at the big truck right on the curb of the street across from us. "If we just make a run for the truck in front of us it'll be suicide, for everyone." I whispered.

Looking forward, I see Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, and Katie along with Felix climbing into the truck. _'At least they made it.'_ I thought enviously. "So what's the plan then?" Klaus asked, causing the three of us to nearly get a heart attack. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were with Felix's group." Stefan whispered harshly. "Why are you guys whispering?" Klaus asked, completely ignoring Stefan's comment. Harshly grabbing his neck, Charles pushes Klaus' head past the edge of the building that we were hiding behind to show him the huge raid of walkers that is a mere ten feet away from our spot. "I can see why." Klaus breathed out, after Charles pushed him back. "If they had something to feed on it would give us enough time to get in the truck and drive away." Stefan suggested. "Your brother is an option." Charles stated. "Charles." I said bitterly. "Did you even know that your brother was bitten? He's a goner for sure." Charles said. "You are not going to pass my brother to those walkers." Stefan bit back. "It's either the rest of us or him." Charles countered. Turning his head, Stefan looks at me with sad eyes. Shaking my head, I silently tell him that it's going to be ok. "Screw you." Stefan said loudly. Looking forward, there was one walker in front of us. Not even caring about the noise, Stefan shot the walker in the head before grabbing my hand and running across the street with Klaus and Charles trailing behind. As if on cue, the back of the truck opened, revealing Caroline, Katie, Damon and Bonnie with Katie in her lap. Stepping towards the edge of the truck, Damon reaches his hand out and grabs my hand. Causing his sleeve to go up, a bite mark was revealed. Fighting back a gasp, he pulls me up and pushes down his sleeve. Quickly grabbing everyone else, we all got on before shutting the door, seeing a huge herd of walkers coming after us. After a tense and awkward silence, Felix stated "There's going to be a car a few blocks later."

"If anyone wants, we can split up into groups." He continued. Looking around, I bravely state, "Caroline, Klaus, Charles and I can take the car, if you guys want." Sharing a few unsure glances, the three agree. Looking at Stefan next to me, he shoots me a worried look in exchange for a reassuring look from me. Sighing in defeat, he reluctantly nods in agreement.

As brave and proudly I felt, I couldn't help but let the thought linger that this could be one of my worst plans ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**-No one's POV-**

Slowly pulling up to the black car waiting on the corner of the street, Charles opens the back door of the truck and Elena, Caroline, Klaus and Charles quickly climbed out. Grabbing her wrist, Stefan tells Elena, "Be careful oaky?" Smiling sadly, she replies, "Its how I'm alive." Leaning in, she places a gentle kiss that would mark both lips for eternity. Hearing an 'aw' come out of an observant Caroline, the two pull apart as Elena runs towards the car. Climbing back in the truck, Stefan slowly closes the door, savoring what seemed like the last time he'd be seeing Elena.

Speeding down the winding road with a body of water on the left side of the road Elena sped out of the zombie infested city, trailing behind the truck in front of them. Frowning at the truck's sudden choppiness before continuing its smooth driving, she gasped as five walkers appeared in the middle of the road. Sharply, turning the car went through the railing on the left side and plunged into the open water.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**-Stefan's POV-**

How sick is this? Felix must've run over at least five walkers on the road. Looking at my sleeping brother immediately brings me out of my thoughts. 'Did you even know that your brother was bitten? He's a goner for sure.' I repeated Charles' words in my head. Brushing them away I sit back and tell myself that my brother isn't bitten, he's going to survive.

When Bonnie and Katie fell asleep in the corner of the truck, I quietly moved next to Damon. Gently nudging him awake, he wakes up in alarm. "What?" he asked harshly. "Last night when we were running to the roof of the building did you get bitten?" I asked, ignoring his bitter tone. Hearing my question, Damon's expression immediately changes from pissed off to blank. Without a word, he pushed up his sleeve and revealed a bite mark that was made with human teeth.

Grabbing his wrist, I closely examine it to see that his skin was definitely punctured. "When this all ends, you know what you have to do." Damon whispered, receiving my attention again. Processing his words, my eyes widen at the thought of having to kill my own flesh and blood. "No, I'm not going to let anyone kill you and I'm sure as hell not going to do the deed either." I stated while shaking my head. "What's the point? I'm already dead anyway." He said in a defeated tone. "Does Bonnie know?" I asked, refusing to accept my brother's weak words. "No, and I don't want you to tell her either." He said strictly with a hint of desperation in his tone. Nodding, I agree, letting him know that I understand. "When we get rescued you're going to come with us and we're going to find a cure." I promised. "Why do you even care? You said that we aren't brothers anymore, so just take your girl and save yourself from this mess. Don't bring yourself down with my problems." He argued. "You're right, I don't care, but don't you wish to continue your life with Bonnie? Don't you wish to see the sunrise and the sunset knowing that you and your loved ones are still alive?" I snapped back, raising my guard up.

Before he could say anything, Felix stepped on the brakes. "Shit." He said loudly. "What, what's going on?" Bonnie asked, as she and Katie woke up from the truck's sudden halt. "The car…" Felix started as he got out of the truck. Opening the back door and climbing out as well I nervously ask Felix, "What's wrong with the car?"

Looking around, I don't see the black car in sight. Feeling a wave of terror wash over me, I immediately start running before Felix can finish saying, "It went underwater."

'No, no, no, no, no, Elena, no.' I think to myself as I run closer to the broken railing. Not even bothering to take a deep breath, I dive in the water and completely ignore everyone else who was calling out to me and save Elena for what seemed like the hundredth time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**-Elena's POV-**

This is all too familiar. Being trapped in a car underwater definitely brings unpleasant memories. Turning around in the back seat, I see Caroline unconscious while Klaus is trying to wake her up. Looking to my right, Charles is hitting the window using all his strength, but miserably failing. Ignoring my negative thoughts, I resume to hitting and punching the window with the strength I have left while weakly praying that there's a miracle. Finding that to be useless, I kick the front window with my foot while growing more frustrated. 'I'm going to die. It's just the way it's supposed to be Elena. Death didn't take you the day Mom and Dad died so it's taking you now." I thought to myself. Scoping around the car, I struggle to look for something to break open a window. Catching a figure in my peripheral vision, I turn my head to see a swimming figure moving closer to the car. Feeling a sudden terror, I inch away from my window until I'm practically leaning on Charles. Seeing no hope to surviving, I am about to give up when I see the familiar appearance of Stefan's face. Noticing that this figure is really Stefan, my hope immediately rises. When Stefan was finally at my window, he starts to hit the window with his elbow. Seeing progress whatsoever, he swims lower and swims back up with a big rock. Shielding my body before he hits the window, I move my arms from face to see a huge crack on the window. Feeling relief, he hits it again and again when the window finally breaks. Pulling me out through the window, I swim to the surface to see Bonnie and Damon at the edge of the water. Gesturing me to swim to shore, I shake my head and yell out, "I need to help them!"

Taking a deep breath I dive back underwater and ignore Bonnie and Damon's protest. Swimming as fast as I could, I help Stefan and Klaus get Caroline out of the car. Taking her limp hand, I swim to the surface and start swimming to shore. Placing her by Bonnie's feet, I swim back to see Stefan and Klaus above water, and gasping for air. Not seeing Charles anywhere, I swim closer to Stefan and ask, "Where's Charles?"

"I don't know he wasn't in the car after I got Klaus out." Stefan replied, with a worried look on his face. "What do you" I started but was cut off when a hand grabbed my ankle and dragged me under water.

When I was completely submerged underwater, the first thing I see is Charles' face with blood on it. Before he could do whatever he was planning on doing, Stefan grabs my hand and drags me up and kicking Charles behind n the process. Leaving him stunned, he's too slow to move as a bunch of walkers swim over to him and start biting into his flesh. Gasping for air, we all swim back to shore with a now conscious Caroline waiting with a worried Bonnie, Damon, Felix and Katie.

Turning my head around, I see heads arriving above water and making their way towards us. "We have to go, now." Damon stated. Without any hesitation, we all scrambled into the truck and sped off on the road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**-No one's POV-**

Sitting in a peaceful silence, the exhausted group was alert when the radio next to Felix started to make noises. Grabbing the attached microphone, he calls out, "Hello?"

After a few more screeched noises, a feminine voice replied, "Felix? You're still alive?"

"I'm guessing you didn't expect me to Emily." Felix teased. "Where are you guys?" she asked in a more serious tone. "We just left Wisconsin." He replied. "I thought you and Charles were staying put in Iowa." She said disappointingly. "There were a few mishaps." Felix worded carefully. "Ok here's the plan, you go to the roof on the first building you see and we're coming to get you guys okay?" Emily promised. "Is that before or after your next rescue team crashes into a building or get eaten by these dead things?" Felix replied with a hint of annoyance. "We are going to make sure you and Charles get back here safe and sound." Emily stated firmly. Hearing a few scratches in the background, the radio completely died, leaving us to gamble with our lives.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I think that this is the longest update though. Anyways the next chapter will be the last chapter. You guys were some of the best readers I ever had and thank you so much. You guys made this whole fanfiction author experience so fun and enjoyable. SO thank you for all your reviews and yeah have a nice day. **

**And a quick note, can you guys leave any requests for stories? I'm like completely blank and I figured I could get some ideas from you guys. So make sure to leave a request and yeah.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK I lied. This isn't the last chapter; I think I'll make an epilogue. Should I? Oh and my next story will be based on the idea that notorrious suggested. If you have any other ideas I'd be happy to consider them. Okay, enough rambling, last chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

After the struggle for survival, the entire group, excluding Felix, was soundly asleep when the truck pulled to a stop. Slowly waking up individually, Felix clarified, "If we go any further with this truck, we'll only bring unwanted attention."

"We'll have to go by foot." He continued. As quietly as possible, Felix slowly opened up the back of the truck as everyone got out of it. Making sure that no one gets left behind; Bonnie grabs Katie's hand before grabbing Damon's wrist. Slightly flinching, Bonnie immediately pulls away, noticing Damon's reaction. Giving a weak smile, Damon instinctively grabs Bonnie's hand for comforting purposes and starts to trail behind Felix. Sharing a worried look, Elena squeezes Stefan's tense hand after watching his brother's chance of survival lessen. Turning his head towards her, he gives a sad smile as she returns the same gesture before following behind the rest of the group.

"Do you think we'll actually survive this?" Caroline asked worriedly as she grabbed Klaus' forearm even tighter. She didn't exactly know where they stood. Ever since Klaus' sister died, she's gotten a lot closer to him. She didn't know what she was to him and what he was to her but she was damn sure that she loved him. "I don't know love." Klaus replied, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I don't know how much time we have but I wanted to give you something." Klaus started while reaching towards his back pocket of his jeans to pull out something. "Hey lovebirds, do you want to get eaten alive or do you prefer to see another day?" Felix said harshly in a whispered tone. Turning their attention towards Felix, Caroline walks away before Klaus could say anything else. Realizing that this isn't the right time, Klaus continues to trail behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Leaning against the side of a brick building, Felix peers over the corner to see a large group of walkers feeding on a local citizen in the alley next to the building the group was leaning against. Cringing at the sight, he leans back against the wall. "They're feeding but it's only a matter of time before they move on to something else." Felix stated. "Then how do we get past them without drawing attention?" Elena asked. "I'm working on it." He replied. Looking over everyone's heads, he continued, "Look, let's just go to the other side of the building and plan something there."

Agreeing, they all started to move to the other side of the building. Unfortunately for Caroline, she was at the end of the line that the group created and when she turned towards the corner, she saw a walker going straight towards her. "Caroline!" Klaus shouted before pushing her out of the walker's reach and landing right in front of it. Stumbling towards the ground, the walker fell on top of Klaus and started snapping its mouth to Klaus' throat or face or whatever flesh it could bite on. Struggling to push the walker away from him, the weight was finally lifted when Stefan pulled the walker off of him before shooting it straight in the head. Sitting up with an appalled expression, Klaus blankly stared at the now deceased walker when he felt a shaky hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he sees Caroline who was sobbing out of fear from this whole scene. Without any words or hesitation, he pulled her to his body as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "Guys…" Elena called out nervously. Looking around, a group of walkers that was much larger than the group of humans was slowly walking in on the frightened misfits. Grabbing her hand, Stefan protectively shields Elena behind him from the dead bodies that refused to stay dead.

And once again, another moment was interrupted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

"Have a plan yet Felix?" Damon called out while moving Bonnie and Katie behind him. "Other than run? Not really." Felix replied nervously. "How fast can these things walk?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know, slower than a human?" Felix shrugged. "I'm willing to take that risk." Damon stated before grabbing Bonnie's hand and lifting Katie's petite form in his arms and started dashing through the crowd of walkers. Without any thoughts or hesitation, Stefan did the same while pulling Elena along with him. Attempting to save themselves, Caroline, Klaus and Felix all ran at the same time and two of them took the blow.

Right when they had just passed through, a few walkers grabbed onto Felix and started feeding on him when his cries of agonizing pain ceased. A walker, who apparently lost the lower half of its body, grabbed onto Klaus' leg and managed to rip out a huge chunk of the flesh between his shoulder and the curve of his neck. Refusing to let him go, Caroline struggled to pull him out and persevered when Elena and Bonnie helped while the two brothers started shooting some of the walkers to save some time. Swinging his arms around Caroline and Bonnie's necks, the two girls carried a very weak Klaus towards an isolated area.

Settling in another alley that was a good distance away from the walkers, they set Klaus on the ground against a wall. "There has to be something that we can do." Caroline pleaded. "We know Caroline but we just don't know how." Bonnie reasoned. Feeling he heart drop to her stomach after realizing that there wasn't any hope, she quietly asks, "Can we just have a minute, alone?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need." Elena reassured before walking towards the end of the alley with Stefan, Bonnie, Damon and a startled Katie trailing behind. "I guess this is it love." Klaus said with a hoarse voice. "I used to hate your guts so much. Your cockiness, your voice everything about you made me just hate you." Caroline started. "You know I always thought I'd get a sweeter goodbye." Klaus replied sadly. "And then somehow I fell in love with you. It happened so fast but I'm in love with you Klaus." She continued, on the verge of tears. Smiling weakly, she leaned down and placed a very gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. When they pulled apart, his eyes were lifeless and his head rested back against the wall. Letting a few tears fall, she used her two fingers and gently shut his eyelids before walking away from yet another tragic love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Hearing footsteps behind her, Elena turned to see Caroline with her head hanging lowly. Raising her head, Elena gives a soft smile before wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Repeating the same gesture, Bonnie does the same on her other shoulder as Caroline softly cried while not being able to help but smile which was her best accessory.

Turning her head to the left, Elena sees a brooding Stefan who had a slight hint of disappointment on his face. Frowning, she brushes it off as she grabs his hand tightly, causing him to look at her. Sharing a slight smile, it immediately disappears when Stefan's face is covered by am ask of concern. Following his gaze, a pale Damon nearly collapses on the ground when his younger brother helps him to his feet. Ignoring his protests saying that he's fine, Stefan wraps an arm around his waist and places Damon's arm around his shoulder.

Realizing that his brother is slowly approaching his death, Stefan found it harder to hate him rather than forgiving him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Finding the tallest building of the city, the group slowly approached the building before opening the front door to it. Creating a barricade in front of the door, they used chairs and tables and mops and brooms to create it. Seeing that it would hold up decently, they headed towards the stairwell and climbed at least a hundred flights of stairs, or even more. Finally reaching the roof, they all stumble out while panting from the exertion of all their energy. Finding a metal bar on the roof, Stefan placed it between the handles of the now locked doors to create another obstacle for the walkers.

Preparing to talk to Damon, Bonnie beat him to it as she sat next to him. Making sure that he'll talk to him later, he walks towards Elena who was sitting at the edge of the roof. "Make sure you don't fall." He teased, getting Elena's full attention. Giving a small yet warm smile, she swings one leg on the inner part of the ledge while the other one hung loosely over the outer part of the ledge. "You worry about me too much." She teased back. "I just don't want to lose any more people." He admitted while sitting down on the ledge as well with his back facing the outer edge of the roof. "And you have to stop blaming yourself for not being able to save the ones we lost." Elena continued. "I just feel like I should have done something more to save everyone else." He shrugged. "None of this is your fault so stop putting it all on yourself." She stated firmly but reassuringly. Reaching out, she places a light hand on his cheek before he leaned in to place a light peck on her lips. Pulling back, she smiles at him as he does the same and she turns her head and watches the sun slowly set while he watches her and can't help but wonder if this is their

"What is going on Damon?" Bonnie asked, her tone clearly saying that she wants an answer. "I don't know what you're talking about." Damon shrugged off. "Earlier today, I tried to grab your arm and you pulled away as if I just stabbed you with a million needles and in that alley you were about to pass out. So what the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked firmly. Without a word, he pushes up his sleeve, revealing an infected bite. "Oh my god..." Bonnie gasped. "So now you know what's going on." Damon said. "We're going to find a way to save you." Bonnie promised her partner. "Don't get your hopes too high; you saw what happened to Klaus." Damon said in defeat. "But his throat was ripped out, we can find a cure Damon." She replied. "You make promises that you know you can't keep." Damon whispered. "Well this one I'll keep." She said softly. Leaning in, she places a passionate kiss on his lips while forcing back threatening tears.

She knew how this would all play out. She knew how this would end. She just didn't want to believe it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

It was probably one in the morning by now and no one fell asleep. They were all ready to get the hell out of here and find a better life. They weren't asking for paradise, they just wanted to live.

"Where the hell are they?" Caroline exclaimed, startling the tired group. "Language." Katie warned weakly. Hearing Elena's stomach growl, Stefan pulls her even closer to his body. "You ok?" he asked with a concerned tone. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok." She replied with a hoarse and weak voice. Looking back on it, Stefan realized that none of them ate a decent meal. They found a few snacks along with water before they ran into Charles and Felix but that was roughly a little more than a week ago. Not only were they in danger of the possibility that no one might rescue them but they could also starve to death.

Hearing Caroline's feet pace back and forth on the roof frustrates the ill Damon. "Caroline just sit your ass down and shut up." Damon said in a mildly loud voice. "Language." Katie warned again. Ready to snap back at his comment, Caroline closes her mouth before saying anything and sits down next to Katie. Knowing that Damon is too weak at this point, she decides to end this feud between them. Noticing that she actually listened, Damon realizes why and teases with a weak grin on his face, "Don't pity me sweetie, and don't start jabbering your mouth either."

"You know if you weren't in any pain I'd actually be a bitch to you." Caroline snapped back. Letting out a dry chuckle, she can't help but do the same. "It was fun getting on your nerves Blondie." Damon said in a way that seemed like he was saying goodbye. Smiling sadly at him, she feels tears pooling in her eyes, feeling a warm teardrop rolling down her face, she quickly wipes it away before anyone can notice. Turning her head towards Katie, she smiles at the sight of a sleeping Katie. Not being able to see her chest rising and falling, Caroline frowns as Katie looks like a cold stone. Gently shaking her awake, she is unresponsive. Shaking her even harder, Caroline screams as she realizes what just happened. This little girl, who was full of life, just lost her own.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Surrounding the small form of Katie, Bonnie cries at this tragedy and walks away while Damon follows behind to comfort her. Looking away, Elena turns and feels Stefan's welcoming arms wrap around her. Noticing that Caroline is all alone; Stefan pulls away from Elena before walking towards Caroline and bringing her away from the deceased Katie. Enveloping her in their arms, Caroline starts crying for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Right on cue, they hear a noise that is very distant. Looking up, they see a huge light shining on a building that was a few blocks away from where they were. Noticing that the floating light was getting closer and closer to the building they were on, the group's hope immediately rises. Screaming on the top of their lungs to signal that there were survivors here, the helicopter grew increasingly closer to them. Stopping right above the rooftop, a voice is projected, "Are you the survivors Felix is with?"

"Yeah but he died!" Caroline screamed back. After a moment of silence, except for the sound of the helicopter's motor blades spinning rapidly, a ladder flew down from the helicopter as two people climbed own. "Are any of you bitten?" one of them asked. Just like that, Stefan's hope immediately went down. "I was." Damon said bravely as he approached the two men. "I don't know how to say this…" the man started nervously. "I know, I know, I can't tag along." Damon said calmly. "Isn't there some sort of cure?" Elena argued. "Unfortunately no." he replied sadly. "Elena, its ok, there's no point in trying to save me." Damon said reassuringly. Shaking her head, one of the men guided her to the ladder while the other led Caroline.

Approaching his brother, Damon places his hands on Stefan's shoulder and lightly smiles at him. "I never said this to you because of all the anger I built up towards you, but you are the best little brother that I don't deserve." Damon started. "I am so proud of how your life turned out, despite of how screwed up it seems. You kept yourself together even though everyone you've ever loved walked out on you. And I'm so sorry that I have disappointed you." He said apologetically. "I always thought I hated you." Stefan said with a disgusted tone. "But after looking back on all those days and years that I was so depressed, I could never hate you or dad." He continued, his voice becoming softer. "You're my brother, my flesh and blood, I could never hate you. Despite this war that I created between us, I still love you." He stated. "Just promise you'll always be my brother." Stefan said, repeating his words from when he was four years old. Chuckling, the two brothers cry while smiling a broken smile. Sharing a last hug, Stefan hesitantly walks away while constantly looking back at his brother, his hero. Looking at him one last time, he climbs up the ladder and enters the helicopter.

"Damon." Bonnie cried with a tear stained face. Cupping her face he firmly states, "You have to promise me that you will grieve over me for only a little while, a few months tops. Then I want you to go find the man that will love you as much I love you, or even more. I want you to have beautiful children whether you miraculously can give birth or adopt children. I want you to grow old with your new man and die happy, knowing that you didn't let it go to waste. I want you to do everything you want to do in life."

Nodding, she closes her eyes tightly while even more tears spilled down her face. "I love you so much." Damon whispered while constantly stroking her dark hair. "I love you too." Bonnie replied. Both leaning in, they share one last kiss that would mark both of their lips forever. Pulling apart, they share another last kiss. "Go." Damon whispered after pulling apart. "And promise me that you'll do everything that I told you to do." Damon stated. "I promise." Bonnie said firmly with a weak voice. Walking away from the man that she loved so much, she slowly climbs the ladder while savoring her final look at Damon.

"Hey you!" Damon shouted at the man who was about to climb up the ladder. "Yeah?" he shouted back. "Don't you have some kind of bomb that's supposed to destroy this zombie infested city?" Damon asked straight forwardly. "Yeah, but this is sad enough man." The man replied. "Just shut up and hand me the bomb." Damon commanded. Slightly taken aback, the man nods and climbs back in the helicopter and climbs back down the ladder with a small bomb in his hand. "This, is going to destroy this entire city?" Damon asked disappointingly while looking at the tiny object in the man's hand. "Trust me, it'll work." The man reassured. "Listen closely, I want you to hand this to my brother." Damon said while pulling out a folded paper from his pocket. Nodding, the man says, "Of course."

"When the helicopter's lights blinks three times, you press this red button on that bomb." The man instructed. "A red button, how convenient." Damon said sarcastically. "You're a brave man." The man complimented. "It's more of a last act of service." Damon shrugged. Before the man climbed up the ladder, he saluted to Damon by waving his hand from his forehead. Repeating the gesture, the man climbed up the ladder. When the ladder was fully rolled up into the helicopter, it took off and it went farther and farther away.

As the man instructed, the helicopter's lights blinked three times. "What a hell of a life i have lived." Damon whispered before pressing his thumb on the red button as he was told. Closing his eyes, a warm flame enveloped him as his body immediately disintegrated into ashes.

And once again, Damon Salvatore has fulfilled his name.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

The place that they were taken to was actually a well established community. It was almost another replica of Mystic Falls, except it was better, safer. It had a grocery store, houses, different neighborhoods, churches, and everything there was in a small town. Ironically, there was even a cemetery. All of this was inside a huge circle of thick and unbreakable metal surrounding it.

The first thing they did when they got on the safe ground was to cry. They cried about what they had just gone through, they cried over the ones they have lost and they cried that they were still here. Just like everyone else in this isolated community, they were given houses and the essentials humans would need. It took almost week for them to adjust. It was a struggle but they made it. They didn't know where they were located and they didn't want to know. They didn't need to know.

When Elena carefully entered the bedroom of the house that she and Stefan are sharing, she sees him reading a paper with a gloomy expression. "Hey." She called out, getting his attention. "Hey." He replied, setting the paper on his table. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his look is on the floor but Elena could clearly see that he was upset. "Stefan…" she started while walking towards him. "Yeah?" he replied with a sad tone while raising his look to her. He wasn't exactly crying but he was definitely about to burst into tears. "I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be ok." She said, repeating his words from a night they had shared that seemed a century ago. Grabbing his hands she continues, "But I will say that Damon would have been so proud that you're trying to get past this."

Lightly grinning, she's pleased when she sees Stefan smiling after a long time of not seeing his smile. Smiling back, she leans in and slowly places light kiss on his lips when he deepens the intensity. Pulling apart, they both smile after what seemed like an eternity of hell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Ok I'm not going to lie, I'm not trying to toot my horn or anything but I almost cried when I was writing Damon's "last act of service". I know that my writing may not perfectly express what I'm really trying to show you guys but if you would take your minds and extend it beyond my writing and kind of visualize by yourselves, trust me the image will probably make you emotional. Again not trying to toot my horn but try to imagine the scene I'm creating without strictly following my words. And the next update which is the last will be the epilogue. And thank you so much for all your support. I know that it seems like I don't care and I'm just saying this but I'm really appreciative of all your guy's reviews and I just love the fact that you actually put up with my writing and actually take the time to read it. So thank you, so much.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so I have a slight issue (more like internal conflict). So I'll just explain what my new story is going to be about and then I'll explain why it's an issue. **

** Stefan and Elena have this hatred between them and when they're in class one day, they're assigned as project partners. During this whole project process, they get to learn each other and Stefan learns that Elena doesn't exactly have the greatest life nor does she have the greatest relationship with Klaus (have I mentioned she's dating Klaus?). Anyway, and she starts to feel something for him and yeah. Something bad will happen that does tear them apart for a long while. I sort of just combined some of you guy's ideas together and yeah. **

**Now, my issue is that another author (I'm not hating on by the way) actually has a similar storyline. Like in this person's story, Elena and Stefan hate each other and they're forced to work together on a project. Also just to add that I didn't steal this person's idea either. Notorrious actually inspired me with this idea so I just wanted to say that I didn't copy this person's idea. I don't know, I want to continue with this story but I don't want to steal this author's thunder and I don't want to get fingers pointed at me saying I copied him/her. **

**Oh internal conflict.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been five years. It has been five years since this whole zombie apocalypse started. It has been five years since their nightmares have stopped. It has been five years since they have been welcomed into this isolated town. It has been five years since the death of the ones they lost. It has been a bittersweet five years. During those five years, it was filled with tears, impossible desires and more tears.

Caroline was a wreck. Every night she went to the local bar and drinking away her sorrows. This went on for months and months until this basically became a habit that lasted a little more than a year. Then she saw him. That one night, that one single night, she saw him. He had a part of the kind of love Tyler gave her and the feistiness of Klaus. Blue eyes meeting dark brown ones, there was this spark being exchanged even though they were sitting at the opposite ends of the bar. Just sharing that one look instantly changed Caroline. Not a word was spoken and the two could just see the sadness in each other's eyes. The first night they didn't do anything. They didn't talk nor have they sat next to each other they just kept to themselves. Each night that they returned, the other was always there. Eventually, he took the first move and sat himself next to her before ordering a shot of tequila. Greeting each other while he waits, she decides to remember this night and not drink her way through it. Receiving his order, he gulps it down and doesn't order another one. Sharing a glance, she gets up from her seat and leaves the bar after signaling for him to do the same.

When they were both in a secluded area, she shoved him against a wall and hungrily placed her lips on his. Shocked at first, he doesn't care about her sudden action. Returning the kiss, they went at it when they heard someone walking by. Immediately pulling away, Caroline gives one last torturing kiss and walks off. The next night, she came back to the bar and he was there again. Some nights they had their little make out sessions and some nights they sat there and talked for hours. Sometimes they talked about their lives while they were drunk but neither was drunk enough to forget the night. Eventually, they clarified that they had something going on and they both wanted it to last. They were dating for about two years when he decided that she was the girl he wanted to be with. Proposing to her while celebrating her twenty eighth birthday, she says yes in a heartbeat knowing that he was the one she wanted to be with. The beginning of their marriage was rough. She was still healing from the two loves she had lost and he was still healing from losing everyone he loved. Healing each other, the rest just fell into place.

After loving and losing, she had found her love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bonnie had done exactly what Damon had made her promise to do. She had grieved for a few months before deciding to rebuild her life. Almost every day, she was cooped up in her room with not a single trace of light shining through. And she would just stay in her house. Then at night, she would cry herself to sleep while wishing for Damon to return to her but only find disappointment when the spot on her bed next to her remained untouched and empty. Those few months of torturing grief was hell for Bonnie Bennett.

Remembering the promise she made for Damon and the promise she will keep, she went out and found a job as a kindergarten teacher. She enjoyed it despite the pitiful looks she received from other staff members. Holding it together and keeping her head held high, all of it was worth it when parent-teacher conference meeting had arrived.

There he walked in. Locking eyes, the trance was broken when Bonnie's student tugged on her father's pants to get his attention. Holding back a laugh at the sight, she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Laughing along with her, the little girl lets out a huff before storming off to find her friends. Excusing his daughter's sudden rudeness, he sits down in a small blue chair that is way too small for this man. First talking about the little girl's progress in the school year so far, this innocent and light conversation suddenly turned into the two talking about their lives before and after the zombie mess. Saying their goodbyes when his daughter returned, the two parted while silently hoping that they meet again.

And they have met again around town. In the grocery store, the school building, around the town square, time and time again, they have seen each other again and again and again. It was as if fate was telling them this had to happen. Of course, they let fate do it's magic as they soon slowly started to fall in love with each other. Their love was based on understanding and he understood that she will never forget about her first love and she understood that he will never forget about his first love. The two married and they led a life that just screamed they hadn't gone through a zombie apocalypse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stefan and Elena, the misfits who always wanted something they could never have. Of course that ended when they both entered in each other's lives. Stefan was a mess for the latter months that followed his brother's death. Not once, has Elena ever told him that he would be oaky because he would never be okay and she knew better. It's been years since she has lost her parents and some nights she still cried herself to sleep. This pain and grief was holding them back and eventually they learned that it was okay to move past it. It was okay to move past the death of their loved ones because it is exactly what they have wanted them to do. She pursued her dream and became a writer and he pursued his dream and became a doctor.

Popping the big question on a date, Elena said yes without any hesitation and they started their lives together. Soon enough, Elena was pregnant with a beautiful girl who was named Mikayla, Mikayla Salvatore. She had the same green eyes as her father and the same dark chestnut hair as her mother. Once Mikayla was born, their lives just fell into place. Stefan did everything Damon had told him to do in that letter and he lived his life. In fact they all had lived their lives.

Caroline had two children with her man and Bonnie was miraculously blessed with a baby boy. The friends who once started out as strangers all laughed and cried at the sight of their children growing up as the people that they had wanted to be. The saddest thing was that they would never know what was beyond these unbreakable metal walls. Maybe it was for the best so they wouldn't have to see what humans have turned into but it was only a matter of time before they wanted to know what the purpose of the metal walls were.

Just as planned, the four friends lived their lives and each one died happy and satisfied. They all lived the life they wanted and they all watched humanity's last hope grow up and be the individuals they wanted to be. First Bonnie had died in her sleep, the following day; she was buried next to Damon's grave. Then the bubbly Caroline died and the entire town seemed to have lost its light Elena said, describing her friend's death. After losing her two friends, Elena felt like she had just relived her parents' death again. For Stefan it was worse considering that Elena had left the world as well. She was his everything and he knew he was hers. He had to be the one who lived the longest out of all his friends. Each day he grew weaker and each day he knew he was closer to the end of his life journey. And when that day came, he wasn't scared. He wasn't much of a believer but after everything he and his friends have gone through, he knew there was heaven, peace, a resting place. So he closed his eyes when his heart stopped and he was buried next to Elena.

These strangers have gone through a zombie apocalypse and they all lived through a life they had wanted to live. And now? Now they were at their resting place and the dawn of their death was no longer dawn but it was the mere sunset of their life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you guys so much for going through this whole story writing process with me. All of you were such awesome readers and a lot of you left some sweet reviews for me and thank you so much. I feel like you guys made this whole story writing thing a lot more fun for me.**


End file.
